Red Vs Blue: After F
by Glynoyri
Summary: Following along on the tail of Red Vs. Blue: FF After the events on Mamba with the Reds and Blues, Redding and what remains of her team continue on. With new adventures, new problems, and even shout out characters, what lies in store for Redding, Boone, Thumper, Houston, and their fellow soldiers aboard The Divine Comedy?
1. Memories

_"Why do we look different," the young, six-year-old boy asked. He looked up at his white-skinned, dirty blonde haired, brown-eyed mother with innocent green eyes. His dark brown hair and tan skin were quite the contrast from her._

 _"You took after your father," she said, not looking away from her food. The boy twirled his fork in his food a bit, before asking, "What was he like?" His mother glared at him. He cringed a little._

 _"All you need to worry about is your education," the mother said sternly, "How else are you going to become a world class surgeon?"_

 _"Ok," the boy answered sadly._

 _"All he ever does is read books," one of the boys snickered in his friend's ear._

 _"What a weirdo," the other snickered back. The now eight-year-old, green-eyed boy overheard them, digging his nose deeper into his book to hide his embarrassment._

 _"George? What're you up to," the teacher asked sweetly._

 _"Reading," George answered, barely looking up from his book._

 _"You do that quite a lot," the teacher commented, "Why don't you try playing with the other kids?"_

 _"I'm good," George answered, glancing at the boys snickering at him, "But, thank you." He smiled apologetically. The teacher frowned just slightly, before patting him on the head, "Ok, then. But you should try some other things out sometime."_

 _"Bookworm! Bookworm," one of the boys teased. George, now ten, shoved his hands in his pockets, walking quickly towards home._

 _"George Boone? More like George BOOK," another boy cackled. Hitching his bag higher up on his shoulder, George Boone started to jog._

 _"I wonder how much those books will help you if you fall," one of the boys suggested. Another ran up next to Boone and pushed him. Boone hit the ground hard, scraping up his elbow. Barely even flinching, Boone quickly picked himself up and started running at a flat sprint to escape the group of laughing boys. Arriving home, Boone pushed the door open while gasping for breath._

 _"That you, George," he heard his mother's voice shout._

 _"Yes," Boone shouted back, still breathless. His mother appeared, frowning, holding out her hand demandingly. Boone removed his bag, handing her the strap. She quickly opened it, pulled out the papers inside, and began looking them over. Her frown deepened, "You got a C?!" Boone flinched, "It was just History."_

 _"Just History," his mother exclaimed, nearly screeching. She grabbed a belt off of the table next to her, "You need a perfect grade if you're going to get into Johns Hopkins! A C will_ _ **not**_ _cut it!" Boone tried to jump away from the belt, but was left with a new cut across his chest to match the scars already there, causing him to cry out in pain._

 _"Go clean yourself up," his mother stated, walking away. Boone dragged himself to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out alcohol, gauze, and medical tape before proceeding to dress his wounds. He didn't even give his elbow any thought._

 _Boone turned his head at the old man's sigh. The gentleman was sitting at one of the chess tables in the park. His table was all set for a game, but one participant seemed to be missing. Boone walked over to the table, "Is everything ok?"_

 _"Hm," the old man turned towards him, "Oh, it's nothing. I used to play chess here with my son, but he's become so busy lately, he no longer has the time. I'm simply figuring out how to spend my time now." Boone was looking at the table curiously. The old man noticed, "Do you know how to play?"_

 _"No," Boone answered._

 _"Would you like to learn," the old man asked, a sparkle in his eye._

 _"I should be going to the library," Boone said nervously, scratching his head._

 _"Just one game," the old man urged. Boone thought for a second, "One game." One game turned into two, which in turn became five._

 _"Not bad," the old man commented, as Boone took his rook with a bishop. Boone smiled. "But, you must always keep track of who has access to your king," the old man said, moving his queen across the board, trapping Boone's king, "Checkmate." Boone's face dropped._

 _"I must say, though, you're figuring it out quick," the old man chuckled. Boone's face began to light up again._

 _"_ _ **GEORGE**_ _," Boone's mother shouted, storming across the park. Boone quickly stood up, his shoulders hunched._

 _"_ _ **What**_ _are you doing," his mother shouted, "You're supposed to be at the library. Studying!" Boone just stared at his feet._

 _"We were playing some chess, ma'am," the old man said gently. Boone's mother glanced at him. "If all he does is read, his brain won't absorb any of it," the old man continued with a slight wave of his hand, "But if he supplements it with something like puzzles, or chess, well, his brain will have the chance to reset while still fueling his intellect." Boone's mother stared the old man down for a moment, before huffing, "As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies. Be home before dinner!" The old man smiled, "Of course." Boone looked at the old man with awe as his mother left. The old man winked at him, "Now, would you like to go first? Or shall I?"_

 _It was a Saturday morning, and Boone was waiting at the chess tables in the park, like he'd been doing for the past three years. "He's running late," Boone commented to himself. The old man, a Mr. Bell, hadn't made it the previous Saturday. Boone frowned, concerned. He sat for a few more minutes. A man sat down across from him, causing him to look up. The stranger looked like a younger version of Mr. Bell._

 _"You must be George," the man said, holding out a hand. Boone shook his hand gingerly, "Yes."_

 _"My name is Richard Bell," the man continued, "You had been playing chess with my father." Boone nodded, a bit worried by Richard's wording. Richard stared sadly at the chess table, "My father became quite ill last week. He passed away on Tuesday." Boone just stared at Richard._

 _"Thank you," Richard said quietly, "For playing with my father." He stood up and left. Tears began to stream slowly down Boone's face._

 _It had been two years since Mr. Bell had passed away, yet Boone still spent his Saturdays at the park. Most boys at the age of fifteen would be quite tall, yet Boone was still on the short side, easily shorter than many girls in his grade. This morning found him sitting on a bench, staring at the clouds._

 _"What's a kid like you doing outside on this beautiful day," a stranger's voice said. Boone tilted his head in the direction of the voice. The man was dressed in jeans and a blue button up shirt, both of which were covered in dirt and grime. Boone raised a questioning eyebrow. The man laughed, "Most boys your age would be spending a day like today inside, playing video games. It's nice to see_ _ **someone**_ _outside for once." Boone shrugged, turning back to the sky._

 _"Hey, actually," the man said, walking closer. Boone's focus snapped back towards the stranger. "Your hands are just a bit smaller than mine," the man pointed out, "Mind if I ask a favor?"_

 _"This," Boone asked, pulling a ring out of the car's engine block._

 _"Yeah, that's it," the man, a mechanic, exclaimed, nearly jumping with joy._

 _"How'd it get in there," Boone questioned innocently._

 _"Well, Mr. Zimmer, I guess, was checking out his engine, barely got his hand out, but his wedding band got left behind," the mechanic answered. Boone looked at him questioningly._

 _"Big hands, big ego, big cheater," the mechanic clarified, in a disapproving voice._

 _"Well, I should be going," Boone stated, shoving his hands in his pockets._

 _"Wait a second," the mechanic said. Boone stopped. "The name's Jim, Jim Wilkes," the mechanic said, offering a hand, "My wife's about to make lunch. Would you like to join us? As payment for the help?" Boone looked at the proffered hand for a moment, before grabbing and shaking it, "George Boone. And, I guess, lunch sounds pretty good about now."_

 _"So, you're the one who was able to get the ring out," Jim's wife said cheerily. Boone nodded. "Thank you! Although, I don't think my husband should've even accepted that job," she said, setting down a plate of sandwiches and giving Jim a look._

 _"I don't like him either, but if I didn't take it, he'd spread word around town that'll sully the business," Jim shrugged, grabbing a sandwich._

 _"A man as disloyal as him should be taught a lesson," Jim's wife stated._

 _"Karen," Jim pleaded._

 _"That poor woman," Karen muttered, shaking her head._

 _"Why don't you tell her," Boone asked._

 _"I'm sure she already knows," Karen answered, then shaking her head, "She's just too scared of him leaving and cutting off her income." Boone frowned._

 _"Rich people," Jim scoffed, "They worry more about money than they do their family." Karen placed a sandwich on a plate and set it in front of Boone. Boone glanced at her sheepishly, before picking up the sandwich and taking a bite._

 _"What do you have for this afternoon," Karen asked Jim._

 _"Let's see," Jim responded, leaning back and closing his eyes in thought, "Mrs. Fredericks needs an oil change, and Gil blew another engine."_

 _"Another one? When will that child learn," Karen commented. Jim noticed Boone's curious gaze._

 _"You're welcome to watch, if you want," he offered._

 _"So, you have to keep the top plug out," Boone asked, staring at the engine._

 _"Yep, or else it'll create a vacuum, and you'll never get the oil out proper," Jim answered from below the car._

 _"Hm," Boone responded._

 _"It's actually really simple once you learn," Jim continued, "Then you place the pan where the oil's gonna come out, and undo this here plug." Boone looked down under the car, where Jim was pointing. Undoing the plug, oil came gushing out into the pan. After a couple of minutes, the oil had slowed to a drip. Jim screwed the plug back in. Pointing to what looked like a can, he said, "This here is the filter. There's a couple of tools for taking it off. They're pretty efficient, but not fun." Boone raised a curious eyebrow._

 _"Wanna know the fun way," Jim asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Boone nodded. Jim jammed a screwdriver through the side of the filter. Oil drizzled out of the puncture holes. He used the screwdriver to unscrew the filter, then looked over to see Boone's astonished face._

 _"Knowing when something's gonna get tossed makes the job more enjoyable," Jim shrugged. He grabbed the new filter, and dipping his finger in the new oil proceeded to run it around the lip of the filter before screwing it in._

 _"All that's left is to fill her up," Jim said, sliding out from under the car._

 _"Seems pretty easy," Boone commented._

 _"As I said,_ _ **this**_ _is simple once you learn," Jim stated, then shrugging, "But most people are lazy, so it gives me more business." Boone looked at his watch._

 _"Getting late for ya," Jim asked, wiping off his hands._

 _"Yeah, normally I'd be heading home about now," Boone said, with a disappointed sigh._

 _"Well," Jim said, clapping him on the back, "Come over anytime. I'll teach ya what ya wanna learn." Boone smiled, "Thanks, I will."_

 _Boone closed the front door behind him. "What took you so lo-," his mother started, before staring in horror at his shirt._

 _"What—What were you doing," she stuttered. Boone looked down at his shirt, only just seeing the grime residue left on it, "I was helping pull a ring out of a car engine. See, it—."_

 _"DON'T EVER GO NEAR A CAR!" His mother screeched, grabbing the belt. Boone backed up nervously, "I—I wasn't actually_ _ **in**_ _the car, and it wasn't even turned on!" His mother cracked the belt across his chest, "YOU ARE TO NEVER GO NEAR THOSE_ _ **THINGS**_ _!" She cracked the belt two more times, the final hit gouging across Boone's cheek._

 _"And don't even_ _ **think**_ _about touching one again! Your hands will be destroyed. And if they get destroyed, how will you ever get a good enough job to support this family," his mother said, walking away and leaving him alone. Boone gingerly touched his cheek, wincing in pain. He hurt, a lot. Yet, he realized that he couldn't keep back his intrigue for cars. He'd find a way to go back._

 _"So, how's school been," Karen asked with a smile. Boone accepted the iced tea she offered, after removing his gloves, "Same old, A's and everything."_

 _"By the sounds of it, you'll be able to get into whatever college you want, come next year" Jim chuckled._

 _"I hope so," Boone responded, smiling. The two-year old scar across his cheek arched with the underlying muscles._

 _"Oh, there's something extra with your payment this time around," Jim said._

 _"Extra," Boone asked._

 _"Yeah," Jim smiled, "Found that clutch cover you were looking for."_

 _"Really," Boone asked, surprised, "How much do I owe you?"_

 _"Nothing," Jim dismissed, "It's a bonus."_

 _"But—," Boone started to argue._

 _"But nothing," Jim insisted, "You've been working hard on building that bike yourself. I wanna see it finished." Boone smiled gratefully, "Thanks." The phone in the house started ringing._

 _"I'll grab it," Karen sang, exiting the garage._

 _"I've never seen someone pick up mechanics as quickly as you have," Jim stated, turning towards Boone._

 _"You're just saying that," Boone responded, embarrassed._

 _"No, seriously," Jim continued, "You function as well as any mechanic I know, and you even built your own vehicle from scratch." Boone scratched his chin nervously, "I wouldn't say I was_ _ **that**_ _good."_

 _"It's quite ironic," Jim stated._

 _"Huh," Boone responded._

 _"Didn't you say your father died in a car accident," Jim asked._

 _"That's what my mom told me," Boone shrugged, "I guess it's why she doesn't want me to be around cars." Jim shrugged as well, "Sometimes we are drawn to the mysteries of those we are told we can't have." Karen came back into the garage, tears streaming down her face._

 _"What's wrong," Jim asked, jumping up in alarm._

 _Boone just stared at the now abandoned house and garage. With the passing of Karen's father, there was no one to care for her mother. They moved out to her to care for her, seeing as she couldn't travel. Jim had set up a storage unit for Boone's motorcycle, which he promised to pay for until Boone could take over. With the Wilkes couple gone, Boone no longer had an escape. He'd have to continue his studies without reprise now. Boone sighed, and continued on to the library._

 _Graduation had come and passed. Amongst the top ten in his class, Boone was just waiting for his acceptance letter. His mother was a bit peeved that he didn't get an early acceptance from Johns Hopkins, but he assured her he'd get it. It was a Wednesday morning when Boone checked the mail and saw it. The envelope was addressed to him, a rarity in of itself, and was sent from…_

 _"Johns Hopkins," Boone murmured. He ripped the envelope open and began reading. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realized it was a letter of rejection._

 _"Anything good in the mail," his mother's voice echoed from the kitchen. A lump formed in Boone's throat as his heart began to race. How was he going to get out of this? He threw the paper aside, running to his room as his mother arrived in the entrance hall. Slamming the door behind him, he shoved the chair from his desk under the knob to lock it._

 _"What's this," he heard his mother's voice ask. He grabbed a backpack, and began shoving some of his clothes into it, panicked. Suddenly, he heard stomping from the other side of the door, and his mother screaming, "_ _ **GEORGE!**_ _" He pulled a shoebox out from the back of his closet. From within he pulled out his chess set and shoved it into the backpack. The "Wilkes Garage" ball cap found itself being shoved onto his head, while he stashed his secret bank card and license into his pocket. There was loud banging on his door, as his mother tried to force her way in, murder in her voice, "_ _ **GEORGE!**_ _" Boone grabbed his black zip up hoodie off his closet door, threw it on along with the backpack, and hopped out the window, hitting the ground running. He heard his mother finally crash through the door._

 _"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING_ _ **ME**_ _ONE DAY," she screamed out the window, as Boone ran down the sidewalk. He kept running, fearful that she would kill him if he stopped. In town, Boone rounded a corner, crashing into a UNSC recruiter. Papers went flying as both bodies fell to the ground. Boone picked himself up and quickly gathered the recruiter's papers._

 _"I'm sorry, sir," he said, shoving the papers into the recruiter's hands and taking off._

 _"Wait, son," the recruiter shouted after him, "Have you ever thought of serving in the UNSC?"_

 _It had been a week since he'd run away. Having barely gotten any sleep, Boone was sitting behind a tree in the park._

 _"What do I do now," he asked himself quietly. He sat and thought to himself. Suddenly, a thought came to him, "I could still save people if I joined the army, right?" He thought about if for another minute._

 _"At least, that's what I can tell them, seeing as I have no better options," he muttered to himself, shrugging. Boone stood up and snuck over to the recruiter's office, still terrified of his mother's potential wrath._

 _"Welcome to the UNSC," the recruiter said cheerily. Boone was slightly taken aback, having just walked in, "Aren't you going to ask why I want to join or something?"_

 _"We used to, but we need soldiers. Bad. So just head on to the back, and we'll get you started," the recruiter commanded. After the papers were filled out, Boone was ushered into another room, where a couple other new recruits were waiting._

 _"Alright, maggots," another soldier shouted, entering the room, "I'm in charge of ye until ye get to yer posts."_

 _"Don't we go to training camps or something first," one of the other recruits asked._

 _"All training will be done by yer assigned posts," the soldier shouted into the recruit's face. The recruit looked as confused as the others felt._

 _"That's… New…," Boone thought to himself._

 _"Now, when I call yer name, ye will enter that room to have yer hair cut," the soldier ordered. He looked at a list, "Andrews!" One of the recruits jogged into the room. After a few minutes, he came back out with his new military cut. The soldier looked back at his list, "Boone!" Boone jumped a little, feeling the sleep deprivation hitting him hard. He rushed into the room, sitting down in the chair in the middle. The barber started his work, and Boone found the sound of the clippers lulling him to sleep._

 _"WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY," Boone heard the soldier shout in his ear, jarring him awake. He looked up, and in the mirror saw that they had cut off more than the standard military cut, leaving him with a warrior stripe._

 _"Fall asleep without permission again, and ye'll lose more than just hair, Twinkle-toes," the soldier shouted, directing him out of the room. After everyone had gotten their hair cut, they were ushered into a Humvee, where they were driven to a UNSC space elevator._

 _"This is where ye will be split up and sent out," the soldier stated, "My work is done. Now, get in there, get yer suits, and get going, Fodder!" The recruits hurried into the building._

 _"Line up! You will each get the same set of armor. When you put them on, the colors will change to your preference automatically. Any further modifications will need authorization from a superior," another soldier announced. Boone's group lined up with the others already there. When Boone got his armor on, it faded from grey into brown and green, less vibrant than the blues, reds, and yellows around him. There were a noticeable number of black armors as well. As everyone got their armor, they were ushered into the space elevator. Once it was full, the group was sent up. At the top of the lift, except for a couple of recruits who were having difficulty stomaching the ride, the group was pulled in different directions. Boone found himself aboard a jump ship, just big enough to hold them and be able to jump through slip space. Suddenly, the hatch closed behind them._

 _"Hold on," the pilot called back. Boone grabbed a handle next to him. The ship suddenly jumped forward, sending the recruits at least a step back. As the ship hit slip space, one of the recruits asked, "Where're we going?" The ship exited slip space after a few minutes, and the pilot looked back at them._

 _"Say hello to your new home,_ The Divine Comedy _," he said, indicating the giant vessel before them._

" _Welcome aboard_ The Comedy _, recruits," a soldier in blue and gold announced to the group, "I am Captain James King." The group just stared at him. King indicated the soldier to his left, who was wearing all red armor, "This is Second Lieutenant Skye Redding. We'll be getting you all set up here." Redding stepped forward._

 _"First things first," she announced._

 _"I'm just one of the grunts. Nothing special," Boone thought to himself, preparing to hear a spiel about rules and safety and such._

 _"I have a challenge for you all," Redding continued, smirking, "To prove yourselves. Or not." Boone's interest was piqued. Redding held her braid out for everyone to see, "If you can grab my braid, I will acknowledge your abilities and—." Boone lunged forward. Redding dodged, turned, and connected her foot with Boone's spine, sending him sprawling towards the wall. As he collided headfirst, everything went black._

 _"Wow, you did quite the number on him," Boone heard a male voice say._

 _"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting one of them to react so quickly," Boone heard Redding's voice say._

 _"That's one hell of a start, though," the mystery voice said._

 _"Indeed," King's voice responded with a chuckle. Boone slowly opened his eyes._

 _"Ah! Welcome back to the realm of the living," the owner of the mystery voice said, arms spread wide. He was wearing a gray shirt and slacks under a white doctor's coat._

 _"Do you have to say that every time a patient wakes up, Thumper," Redding questioned._

 _"Well, maybe if you stopped knocking people out so much, I wouldn't sound like a broken record," Thumper complained._

 _"Hey! I haven't done it in a while," Redding huffed, crossing her arms._

 _"I should start using an 'X days since last accident' sign for you," Thumper muttered._

 _"In any case, stay here and rest a bit, Private," King said, "Redding's hits are pretty powerful." King left as Boone frowned to himself._

 _"Hey," Redding said, patting the bed Boone was on, "Keep it up." Boone gave her a slight glare. Thumper sat down backwards in a chair._

 _"I anticipate seeing how far you'll go," Redding said with a smile and a wave, before leaving as well. Boone glared down at the bed._

 _"Huh, I think you impressed her somehow," Thumper stated, looking at the door with his chin resting on his fist. Boone looked at him confused._

 _"Normally, she'd point out where you fucked up," Thumper continued, then looking at Boone, "Although she'll never admit it, I wonder just how much you actually caught her off guard."_

 _"That makes nine," Thumper said, marking nine lines on a chalkboard titled 'PVT BOONE'S RIBS'._

 _"You started a tally," Boone asked, glaring, quickly pulling his shirt over his wrapped up abdomen._

 _"I like to keep track of my regulars," Thumper smirked. Boone looked around the room. There weren't any other tally systems around._

 _"Ehhh, you're my first," Thumper shrugged cheerfully, "Anyways, what happened this time?" Boone crossed his arms with a huff._

 _"We were having a little tussle. Someone dropped a toolbox, and one of the wrenches went skidding across the floor," Redding started answering, slightly embarrassed._

 _"And right underneath short stuff's foot, I take it," Thumper finished._

 _"Hey," Boone exclaimed._

 _"Well, if you're gonna be flying teams out, you need to be more situationally aware," Thumper shrugged, "Or is that too tall to grasp?" Boone growled, before suddenly standing up, "I'm out."_

 _"That's it," Thumper asked, feigned disappointment in his voice._

 _"Whatever," Boone sighed, discontented. As he left the room, he missed Thumper flinching as Redding gave him a look._

 _"You've got quite a skill for flying," a soldier in black with red armor said, patting Boone on the back._

 _"Thank you, Captain Sands," Boone responded politely._

 _"I'll let Alpha Team know. They might need your flying for a few of their extracts," the captain stated._

 _"Hey! Sandman," someone shouted from the other side of the bay. Sandman gave Boone a thumbs up, before taking off._

 _"Why is he all chill," one soldier whispered to his buddy, who responded with a shrug. Boone walked past them into the locker room._

 _"I mean, his mom just died. How doesn't he react at all? Not even a little," the first soldier questioned. The locker room was empty. Boone sat down on the end of one of the benches._

 _"Why don't I even feel sad," Boone thought to himself, "I shouldn't feel happy." He'd found out that his mother died of some disease she'd recently contracted. Boone sighed. Suddenly, the bench jostled just slightly as someone sat down behind him. He glared at the wall in front of him._

 _"I don't want pity," he thought furiously._

 _"Thank god that bitch is dead," Redding growled. Boone looked over his shoulder, shocked._

 _"I may not know the details, but I can spot the scars. Even the invisible ones," Redding stated, "No parent has any right to do that." Boone didn't answer._

 _"I came to let you know, it's ok to not be sad," Redding sighed, "If you're not sad, there's a reason." Redding looked over her shoulder at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Personally, I'm happy." Boone was confused, "Why?"_

 _"Because you're free from her now," Redding said. She stood up, patted Boone on the shoulder, and left. Boone stared after her, still shocked. After a moment, he realized a few tears spotted his cheeks. Not tears of sorrow, but relief._

 _"Hold them back," First Lieutenant Smith commanded. The rebels had already cleared out besides one or two individuals, who realized their buddies were gone and decided to split as well. Boone glanced into the room, only to see blood everywhere. Redding was on the ground, with Thumper and a soldier in blue and black named Teddy hunched over her. Boone took a step forward and noticed it. The missing leg._

 _"No," Boone muttered under his breath._

 _"I've already lost the Wilkes's and Mr. Bell, I don't want to lose anyone else," he thought to himself. He couldn't hear anyone's words, but he could tell Thumper was freaking out. Boone looked down at the still hot machine gun in his hands, before rushing into the room_.

 _"Why don't you want anyone to know," Thumper asked._

 _"Do I need a reason," Boone asked back, annoyed._

 _"But, you're a hero," Teddy stated._

 _"I'm not a hero. I didn't do anything special. If anyone asks, it was a simple patch job that had nothing to do with me," Boone said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away._

 _Boone was sitting in the corner, eating lunch, by himself. The usual. Suddenly, Teddy plopped down across from him._

 _"Uh, can I help you," Boone asked, unsettled._

 _"This seat isn't taken is it," Teddy asked._

 _"I, uh, guess not," Boone answered, an eyebrow raised._

 _"Good! So, how do you like today's lunch," Teddy asked jovially. Boone just stared at him._

 _"What? Is there something on my face," Teddy asked._

 _"Why are you over here," Boone questioned._

 _"To eat lunch," Teddy answered with a smile. Boone gave him a look. Teddy realized he couldn't act innocent, "Well, we're on the same team now. So, we might as well get to know each other!" Boone sighed, "You don't have to do that."_

 _"But—," Teddy argued._

 _"I promise I'll have your back. I mean, what else am I gonna do," Boone stated, "Besides, I don't need anyone to be buddy-buddy with." Teddy looked downtrodden. Boone sighed again, "You don't have to move if you don't want to."_

 _"Ugh! You totally called it," Teddy exclaimed, pointing his fork at Boone as he sat down with his tray._

 _"I told you, an injury like that takes a lot longer to properly heal than he gave it," Boone responded._

 _"My fantasy football team is gonna tank now," Teddy sighed. He looked at Boone curiously._

 _"How did you know that," Teddy asked. Boone shrugged, "Just do."_

 _"And yet you're up to, what, twenty-three broken ribs now," Teddy questioned._

 _"You know, I like working on engines, but those wrenches are becoming the bane of my existence when I'm fighting Cappy there," Boone stated, crossing his arms. A mug bounced off the wall above his head._

 _"What was that," Redding shouted. Boone leapt away from the table, smirking, "You heard me!" Teddy pulled his tray closer, protecting his meal from the tussle that was about to ensue._

 _"Hey, I've been meaning to ask for a while now," Boone asked._

 _"Yeah," Teddy asked back._

 _"Is it just me, or did Redding change her armor colors," Boone continued._

 _"Oh, that. She changed that a while back," Teddy answered. Boone tilted his head, curious._

 _"She said someone pointed out that her name references two colors, so why did she only wear one," Teddy continued, "Or, something like that." Boone quietly recalled one of his taunts during a fight a while back, realizing who made the suggestion._

 _"Shit! We gotta get her calm," Thumper commanded._

 _"She's pretty erratic," a soldier in white and green, Austin, stated._

 _"If she wasn't so strong, I'd say just jump her and hold her down, but," Thumper said. Boone rushed forward._

 _"What is he doing," Austin asked. Teddy rushed after Boone. Redding had fallen into another one of her rages and was thrashing all about._

 _"Hey! Redding," Boone shouted, skidding directly in front of her. Redding turned her enraged face towards him, pausing momentarily. Teddy tackled Boone to the side, away from Redding. At the same time, Thumper was able to plunge the hidden syringe in his wrist into the back of Redding's neck._

 _"ARE YOU INSANE," Thumper shouted at Boone._

 _"How many times do we have to tell you? Redding won't hold anything back when she's like that," Austin stated._

 _"And with her new leg, Sis might accidentally kill you," Teddy added._

 _"Well, it worked, didn't it," Boone muttered._

 _"Ta-dah," Redding announced, gesturing to the pelican behind her._

 _"That's a ship," Austin said._

 _"More specifically, its_ _ **our**_ _ship," Redding stated._

 _"Ours? I thought ships were assigned per mission," Austin wondered._

 _"Redding insisted we should have a dedicated ship, so we worked together to pull a few strings," Thumper answered._

 _"Now we can have our own stashes, so we won't need as much prep time for missions," Teddy exclaimed joyfully._

 _"Exactly," Redding said._

 _"So, maintenance will still be taking care of it for us, right," Austin asked._

 _"No need," Redding responded. The group looked at her, confused._

 _"From what I gather, we already have someone with mechanical know-how," she continued, before looking at Boone._

 _"Oh, yeah! Didn't you say you wanted to work on the pelicans at some point," Teddy said, excitedly elbowing Boone. Boone just stared for a moment, taking it in._

 _"What's the name," he asked._

 _"Hmmm, well, seeing as it'll be our angel in the sky," Redding thought aloud, "How about_ Beatrice _?" Boone shrugged, holding back a smile._

 _"She was originally supposed to be scrapped, so it's gonna take some work to get her back up. They already disarmed it, so that's probably gonna take the longest," Redding pointed out, "But feel free to modify her however you like."_

 _"Why does she keep hanging around us," Boone asked, annoyed._

 _"Who," Teddy asked, confused._

 _"Her," Boone said, pointing to a girl in green and white armor._

 _"Oh, her! Don't you know? That's Houston's lil sister, Ashley," Teddy answered, laughing._

 _"So, we now have_ _ **two**_ _Houstons? Great," Boone retorted unhappily._

 _"Xi apparently likes her," Teddy pointed out._

 _"How do you know that," Boone questioned, "Xi's an AI who doesn't even talk or show itself!"_

 _"Sis explained that already," Teddy answered, "He hasn't figured out a voice or appearance he likes yet. But she told me that Xi likes Ashley. Sis also said she's really nice!"_

 _"As long as she's not like her brother or Thumper," Boone sighed._

 _"Still mad about the other night," Teddy asked, eyebrow raised. Boone growled, "Why? Why did he have to take pictures and post them around the ship? I swear, the makeup was bad enough! I've been triple-locking my door since then!"_

 _"Well, Sis gave him a good beating for it," Teddy said._

 _"And him and Thumper were still laughing about it after," Boone growled again. They noticed a quick exchange of awkward smiles between Thumper and the girl._

 _"Hmmm," Teddy thought, a twinkle in his eyes._

 _"How the hell are we gonna get in there," Thumper asked, frustrated. From_ Beatrice _they were looking at a fortified base._

 _"They've probably fortified the other ways in as well, expecting a surprise attack," Redding contemplated out loud._

 _"And they probably have anti-aircraft weaponry within the walls," Austin commented._

 _"Shit, man," Teddy muttered._

 _"Why not go in the front," Boone suggested._

 _"I'm seriously debating your sanity," Thumper said._

 _"Reason," Redding stated, putting an arm in front of Thumper._

 _"If they expect us to come from a different direction, they'll make sure the other areas are covered," Boone explained, "But they probably only put enough on the front to make it_ _ **look**_ _fortified." The others thought it over._

 _"Front it is," Redding confirmed with a smile_.

 _"So, what're you up to today," Teddy asked nervously. Redding stopped and gave him a wink, "Just gonna toss the old skin around."_

 _"Isn't it called pig-skin," Teddy asked. Boone dropped from the ceiling vent. Redding stepped back, grabbed his ankle, and threw him to the side._

 _"Nope," she responded, nonchalantly._

 _"Aw, shit," Teddy murmured, rubbing his head._

 _"Might want to work on your deception skills," Redding shrugged to Teddy._

 _"I was that obvious," Teddy asked, shocked._

 _"You were very see-through," Boone added weakly._

 _"Fuck man, my bad," Teddy apologized._

 _How he wasn't dead yet was beyond him. He might not have been able to save Teddy, but he was able to protect someone. Boone felt weak, his neck throbbing from the bite._

 _"Still breathing," he chuckled._

 _"Boone," Redding said sadly._

 _"I'm done for," he shrugged._

 _"No, no, we're gonna fix this," Redding scrambled to say._

 _"No, you're not," Boone sighed._

"Boone."

 _He grabbed her chest piece with his left hand and pulled her closer, looking her in the eye. The USB device was secretly in his hand._

 _"I could use it," he thought, "Then part of me would survive. I just wish I could truly keep going."_

 _"You can't," Boone said._

"Boone!"

 _Redding tried to stop the bleeding from his neck with her own hand._

 _"No pity, please," Boone thought. He grabbed her braid with his right hand without letting go of his pistol._

 _"I've got to distract her," he thought._

 _"Heh, I finally got it, Cappy," Boone chuckled, clicking the device into a slot on his glove. Redding smiled sadly and gently grabbed his right arm, "Yes, you did." Boone smiled, "Just don't die." Everything turned white. There might have been a flash of light blue. Boone wasn't sure. It sounded like Xi said, "I've got it from here."_

 _"So this is death," Boone thought, "It's terrifying!"_

" **BOONE!** "

"WHAT?!"

Boone's hologram looked over from his projector cube next to the bed. Redding had propped herself up on an elbow on her pillow, shadows plaguing the underside of her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking," Boone answered.

"En **light** en me," Redding pressed.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here," Boone shrugged.

"Could you shed some **light** on that," Redding asked.

"Like, how we got to where we are in life," Boone answered, "I was just recollecting some memories."

"Uh-huh," Redding said, slightly annoyed. Boone looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," he asked.

"Yup," Redding answered. Boone looked around, noticing the lights were on, "Turning off the lights would help."

"I know," Redding asked, still annoyed.

"Then why haven't you," Boone argued, get annoyed as well.

"I've been," Redding answered, " **Someone** keeps turning them back on." Boone looked at her, confused. After a slight pause, he pointed to himself. Redding nodded. The lights suddenly shut off.

"Ok, Boone, you can hop in," Redding said to the cube. Boone suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

"Are you ready," Redding asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Boone responded.

The office was straight and neat. Redding stood before the desk.

"Did you sleep well," the man behind the desk asked.

"As well as I could, sir," Redding responded.

"Hmmm," the man frowned. He turned his attention to Boone, "Do you know who I am?"

"Colonel Steele, sir," Boone answered.

"Good," Steele responded, then to Redding, "How much of your brain do you allow him access to?"

"Enough to perform functions, sir," Redding answered.

"Wait, how much **can** an AI access," Boone asked, confused.

"If allowed, an AI can access memories and, in the extremely rare case, take control of the brain," Steele answered, looking curiously at Boone. Boone stared back, uneasy. Steele shrugged, "Rabbit explained the details of what happened already." Redding was taken back, "He did?"

"Yes," Steele answered, "He said that you were exhibiting symptoms of fatigue, and felt it best to allow you some more rest. Now, the question is what we do from here."

"We find a way-," Redding began. Steele cut her off with a wave of his hand, "I meant for your team. Two of your men are dead and a third is an incorporeal AI." Redding looked down, clenching her fists. Boone looked at her.

"I hear Houston's sister played a vital role in stopping the man responsible," Steele stated, "I suggest bringing her on. I also suggest bringing on someone to pilot your pelican. It's against policy to allow an AI to have control unless absolutely necessary."

"That's a more difficult request than you think," Redding stated.

"RT should be able to do that," Boone suggested. Redding looked at him, a little surprised.

"He helped me with a few of the modifications," Boone shrugged.

"Good," Steele said, "And for your last one, I'm thinking Daniels would be a good idea." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. Redding sighed, "I don't have much choice at this point, do I?"

"It's settled, then," Steele stated, clasping his hands together, "Do what you wish in your free time." Boone raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes sir," Redding said, saluting before dismissing herself. Thumper was waiting outside, "So, how'd it—." Redding tapped him upside the head.

"What was that for," Thumper stated, grabbing his head out of reflex.

"I'm fine," Redding answered, then with a sigh, "Let's gather the team."

"All right," Redding announced, "You are all here today as the newest members of Alpha Team." Houston glanced at Thumper, who gave her a small thumbs up.

"We are," the soldier in purple and orange armor, RT, asked.

"This should be interesting," was the response from the soldier in yellow and white armor, Sergeant Rodney Daniels.

"Interesting," RT questioned.

"Yes," Daniels responded, "I get to see how she uses her prosthetic in action."

"You really love robotics that much, huh," RT sighed.

"Well, it was my major," Daniels pointed out.

"But, they do the dangerous shit," RT said, his shoulders slumping.

"You can keep an eye on the ship," Redding said.

"Huh," RT questioned.

"We need there to be a ship to bring us home when we're done," Thumper stated.

"But—," RT started arguing.

"Are you really going to argue with that," Boone said, annoyed, suddenly appearing on Redding's shoulder.

"Your AI finally figured out a look? Cool," RT exclaimed, a little caught off guard, "Xi, do you realize you look like Boone did?" Boone glared at him, "If I had a body, I'd—"

"Easy," Redding cautioned, then to RT and Daniels, "This isn't Xi. He's with my dad's team."

"Then, who is this," Daniels asked.

"Are you guys serious," Boone questioned.

"You look like one of the guys who just died," Daniels pointed out.

"It's a bit complicated," Redding quickly butted in.

"Boone… Didn't exactly die die," Thumper tried to explain.

"How do you not die die," RT asked, confused. Redding, Thumper, and Houston pointed at Boone.

"He became an AI? Now, **that's** interesting," Daniels said with an adventurous look. Redding's leg suddenly caught his attention, "What's also interesting is your new prosthetic." Redding, Thumper, and Houston stared at him.

"How could you tell," Thumper asked.

"I'm the robotics guy. You can't get changes like those past me," Daniels shrugged, then excitedly, "You've gotta let me have a look. Please!"

"Maybe later," Redding answered, "First, we have a job to finish. You'll be going with Thumper and Houston." Thumper turned to her, "I take it you're taking _Beatrice_?" Redding nodded.

"All right, lets go get our ride," Thumper said solemnly to Houston and Daniels, "If we're lucky, we can get _Cato_ or _Dante III_. Just as long as we don't get stuck with _Virgil_."

"Let's go," Redding said to RT.

"Here we are," RT announced.

"Good. You can stay here," Redding commanded.

"Okay," RT responded as Redding left the ship.

"So, this is the planet Teddy grew up on," Boone stated.

"More specifically, the city below us," Redding pointed out, entering the space elevator. The ride down was quiet, along with the trip through town. Redding paused in front of the two-story, light-blue house.

"What do we tell him," Boone asked.

" **We** don't say anything. Just me," Redding answered, "You are to stay out of sight."

"What? But—," Boone argued.

"This is a delicate enough situation as it is," Redding cut him off, "I don't need any additional questions." Boone dropped the subject, his hologram vanishing. Redding walked up the steps to the front porch. She raised her fist to knock on the door and paused. Redding felt Boone's internal look. She clenched her fist and knocked.

"Hello there! How may I help you," an older gentleman answered the door. His dark brown skin perfectly matched Teddy's. As soon as his eyes saw Redding, though, the exuberant smile on his face dropped.

"Mr. Walters," Redding asked.

"Every time I opened the door, I feared it would be you," Mr. Walters answered, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Redding said. There was a long, awkward silence.

"I hope my son was able to make a difference," Mr. Walters said.

"There were many missions we would've been unable to finish without him," Redding responded. Mr. Walters nodded.

"Sir," Boone said, suddenly appearing on Redding's shoulder.

 _Boone_ , Redding yelled internally. Mr. Walters looked at him, caught off guard.

"Teddy was the first person to approach and talk to me. Normally, he would talk about sports, which I'm not really into," Boone sputtered nervously, "But it was nice to have someone to talk with. And he pulled me out of quite a few sticky situations. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." Boone averted his eyes, before glancing at Redding with a cringe. Mr. Walters began to tear up, then with a smile said, "Thank you." Redding nodded, before leaving. Redding and Boone refused to look at each other while Redding walked. Halfway back to the elevator, Redding stopped. Boone could sense her frustration.

"I'm not going to apologize," he stated, believing she was about to explode on him.

"Wasn't going to ask you to," Redding said with a sigh. Boone looked at her, confused.

"I didn't know what to say," Redding said, shoulders slumped, "My mind just couldn't put anything good together." She glanced at Boone, "But next time, just stay hidden." Boone nodded, still shocked.

"How'd it go," RT asked as Redding re-boarded.

"Likely better than what Thumper and Daniels are facing," Redding shrugged.

"Huh? Oh, good point," RT thought aloud.

"Let's just head back," Redding said, sitting down.

"I can't believe that's all he had," Private Matthew Johnson, wearing blue and red armor, stated. Redding took the box being held by his buddy, Private Garrett Fredericks, who was wearing purple and red armor.

"The quantity doesn't matter," Redding answered, tucking the box under her arm, "Thanks for sneaking this out, though."

"Of course," Fredericks answered with a salute. Redding gave them a wave and walked away.

"Not like she wouldn't've kicked our asses if we didn't agree," Johnson muttered under his breath to Fredericks, who nodded in agreeance.

"Who did that stuff belong to," Boone asked, as they reached Redding's room.

"Who do you think," Redding responded, sliding the box under her bunk. Boone scratched his hologram chin as he thought, then shrugged, "You set that up without me. How am I supposed to know?"

"Everyone's stuff is being sent back to their families," Redding explained.

"Yeah. Well, except mine," Boone responded, "No where and no one to send that to. By the way, what **will** happen to my stuff?"

"Normally, the procedure would be to incinerate it," Redding answered.

"Incinerate it," Boone exclaimed, "What?!"

"I said normally," Redding answered, "But your stuff was snuck out." Boone glanced down towards the box, "Oh… But why go through the trouble?"

"What do you mean," Redding asked.

"I'm dead," Boone answered dryly.

"No, you're not," Redding responded, "We're gonna fix this."

"Fix this," Boone asked, incredulous, "There's nothing to fix. I'm just an apparition, a ghost. I'm not worth wasting your time." Redding glared at him, " **Never** say that." Boone sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. While you're in fantasy sci-fi land, I'll be over here not being able to touch or do anything." He waved his arms in front of him as he spoke.

"You're not a waste of time," Redding muttered.

"How're you holding up," Redding asked.

"I'm fine? Why," Daniels questioned. Him, Thumper, and Houston had recently returned.

"With your recent assignment," Redding indicated the pelican behind him.

"I just stayed in _Virgil_ while we were there," Daniels shrugged, "Shouldn't you be checking on Houston?"

"She ran straight to her quarters and locked herself in," RT said.

"Thumper," Daniels asked.

"He's fine," Redding answered, "He's figuring out how to help her."

"Oh," Daniels responded.

"So, there were no issues," Redding questioned further.

"Well, I wish _Virgil_ wasn't so slow," Daniels thought out loud, "The trip back was awkward with Houston crying in the back."

"Fair enough," RT stated.

"Well, if that's all," Redding said, "I've got a job for you." Daniels cocked an eyebrow, curious.

"So, Xi never even mentioned this," Daniels asked, working on the back of Redding's armor. He had removed his helmet, and his blonde hair shimmered in the light.

"Not at all," Redding shrugged.

"To be honest, he was kind of strange," Boone said, projecting from a row of consoles in the small workshop.

"I never did get the chance to study him," Daniels said with a small frown, then grinning, "But there's a new AI to study." He glanced at Boone.

"No," Boone responded.

"It's nothing big," Daniels urged.

"I said, no," Boone answered again, crossing his arms. Daniels frowned, then turned back towards Redding's armor with a shrug, "So what happened to your other prosthetic?"

"It got smashed," Redding shrugged.

"Something was able to smash **your** leg," Boone asked, incredulous.

"It can happen," Redding growled.

"But wasn't the old one made by your dad," Daniels asked.

"Yeah, but he made me this new one," Redding answered, patting her leg.

"Oh, ok," Daniels said, then brushing his hands off, "All done. Should work just fine now." Redding reached her hand towards Boone, who reappeared on her shoulder. Daniels stepped sideways behind her back a few times.

"We have readings," Boone stated.

"Good," Daniels said. Redding stood up, "Thanks for the fix."

"Not a problem," Daniels said, then ushering them out of the lab, "Now, I've got a project to work on." He returned to the consoles, sitting down and starting to sing to himself, "As the blackbird, in the spring…"

"Finally, a mission," Thumper exclaimed, stretching his arms. It had been a few weeks since their return. Redding turned to the others, "Intel indicates a possible rebel base. It's up to us to confirm, and if possible, eliminate it."

"If possible," RT questioned from the pilot's seat.

"So, we're just being sent to confirm intel," Thumper sighed, looking at Redding.

"Not a bad mission for our first as a new team," Redding shrugged. Houston just looked calmly between them, sitting next to Thumper. Daniels was next to Redding, typing and drawing on a tablet.

"What are you doing," Boone skeptically asked him from Redding's shoulder.

"Squeezing in some more design details," Daniels responded with a grin. Boone shrugged, vanishing.

"Get ready for slip space," RT announced. He threw a switch, causing _Beatrice_ to suddenly start making a worrisome grinding sound. Boone suddenly reappeared on Redding's shoulder.

"Turn off the lock," he shouted angrily at RT. RT flinched, "Right, forgot about that." He moved the switch back, pressed a couple of buttons, then threw the switch again. The pelican started to enter slip space. Boone huffed, before vanishing again.

"My bad," RT said over his shoulder. Thumper shrugged, "Still short fused."

"I heard that," Boone's voice announced, annoyed.

"We'll radio you when we're done," Redding stated, before exiting the pelican behind Thumper, Houston and Daniels. RT nodded, then closed the hatch before taking off to hide and wait.

"So, where abouts are we checking," Thumper asked.

"According to the intel, the entrance should be hidden in some cliffs not far from here," Redding answered.

"So, we're looking for a cave," Thumper thought aloud.

"No, we're looking for a grand palace," Boone said sarcastically, "Of course it's going to be a cave, genius!"

"You don't have to be an ass about it," Thumper said, discontented.

"You brought it on yourself," Redding shrugged, heading towards some cliffs in the distance. Daniels followed, along with Houston, who paused and looked back at Thumper. He sighed, before catching up to Houston, and the two began to follow the others.

"There," Houston announced, pointing halfway up the cliff. Daniels shielded his eyes, looking up, "Looks big enough to squeeze through. How're we getting up there?"

"Did you bring the rope," Redding asked.

"Yep," Daniels said, handing it to her. Redding took it, before charging at a tree. Using her speed, she ran up it, before pushing off with her right leg. The top half of the tree crashed to the ground, while Redding went flying backwards towards the cliff. She did a graceful backflip before landing on the ledge in front of the hole.

"Showing off," Boone asked in a bored tone from her shoulder.

"Maybe," Redding grinned in response, before glancing down next to her. She kicked at something, which caused a rope ladder to come tumbling down.

"Ok, who's first," Thumper asked.

The rock walls seemed to indicate a natural formation, while the embedded lighting said otherwise. Redding led the group, all of whom had their guns cocked. A few hundred feet in, the hallway widened into a giant room. Redding, Daniels, and Houston all aimed upwards as they entered. Thumper brought up the rear and whistled, "Now, look at that."

"Clear," Redding announced. The group dropped their weapons in response.

"It **looks** like a dead end," Redding said, unconvinced.

"Tsk, I hate searching for secret entrances," Thumper scoffed.

"What's that sound," Daniels asked, walking towards a section of wall.

"Whatcha got," Redding asked.

"Sounds like whistling," Daniels answered, putting the side of his helmet to the wall. He listened for a moment before pulling back, "There's definitely air flowing through here."

"Well, that was a lot quicker than I expected," Thumper shrugged.

"There must be a trigger around here somewhere," Daniels muttered, searching the wall. Redding walked over, shoved her hand in the crevice, and pulled the fake rock from the wall while chucking it across the room. Daniels looked at her, speechless.

"I didn't like their door," Redding shrugged.

The walls were covered in metal, causing there to be no doubt that they had indeed found the base.

"It's quiet," Thumper stated, the team's footsteps echoing, "Too quiet."

"We must've missed them," Redding responded, "Stay on guard, though. We don't want any surprises." They continued down the hall, checking each room they passed. So far, everything was simply cleared out. They came upon a pair of double swinging doors on their left.

"I've got this one," Thumper stated. Redding moved out of his way. Thumper passed through the doors, gun cocked. The group stepped back when he rapidly back pedaled back through the doors.

"How many," Redding demanded. Thumper dropped to his knees, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you ok," Houston asked, extremely worried.

"The-the-the," he tried to say.

"Spit it out," Boone said.

"The smell," Thumper wailed. The others just looked at him.

"It can't be that bad," Boone complained.

"Like you would know," Thumper argued.

"We'll check it out," Redding stated. Thumper watched as her, Houston, and Daniels entered the room. He wasn't surprised when the girls rushed back out.

"My god," Redding said, exasperated. Houston was breathing deeply, trying not to gag.

"I told you," Thumper exclaimed. Daniels casually walked back out, "All clear." The group looked at him while breathing heavily.

"What," he asked.

"Um, how are you able to breathe so easily," Thumper asked, finally calming down.

"It doesn't smell that bad," Daniels shrugged.

"Um, what," Thumper questioned.

"Can't you smell that," Redding asked.

"Kind of," Daniels said, pondering, "But I guess I've always had a weak sense of smell." The others glanced at each other, before shrugging.

"It looks like there's only one room left," Redding stated, regaining her composure.

The group walked into a room that appeared to have once been the console center. Once because every single computer was shot up.

"Tsk," Thumper scoffed, looking around.

"Think you can recover anything," Redding asked. Houston knelt down and examined one of the towers.

"No," she said after a moment, "There's nothing usable left. They knew exactly what they were doing." Redding frowned.

"Now what," Thumper asked.

"There's nothing left here for us. Time to head back and report," Redding shrugged. Daniels cocked his head.

"Now what," Boone asked in annoyance, disappointed in the results of the search.

"Do you guys hear that? Or is it just me," Daniels asked.

"What do you hear," Redding commanded, her voice laced with concern.

"A clicking sound," Daniels answered, then pointing at the wall, "There." Redding rushed over to the wall. Finding a panel, she through it open. Inside was a flashing red light labelled "SELF DESTRUCT".

" **EVERYONE OUT, NOW** ," she yelled. The others didn't need to be told twice. As Thumper led the group down the hall, with Redding bringing up the rear, they heard a rumbling sound. Halfway down the hall, the ceiling began to collapse behind them, starting at the room they'd come from. Thumper, Houston, and Daniels exited the hall into the cavernous room. Before Redding could reach the opening, a boulder dropped in the way, forcing her to stop.

"That's not good," Boone commented from her shoulder. Redding grabbed the boulder and heaved it behind her, as rumbling echoed from the other side. With the obstacle gone, Redding turned to discover that the floor of the cavern had collapsed between her and the others, who were huddled at the exit tunnel.

"And that's worse," Boone said.

"REDDING," Thumper shouted. Redding took a step and set her footing.

"There's no way you'll make it," Boone stated, "It's not humanly possible. You have to find another way!"

"No time," Redding replied, dashing forward. Boone's hologram cringed as Redding leapt, pushing off with her right leg. She sailed across the chasm, grabbing the ledge on the other side. Thumper reached out and helped her up.

"What happened to having faith in your captain," Redding asked.

"It's hard to get past being able to compute probabilities," Boone muttered.

"Way to sound like a computer," Thumper stated scratching his head. Boone huffed in response.

"At least we don't have to worry about the place falling on us from here on out," Daniels shrugged.

"Thank god," Thumper answered.

"Any luck," RT asked. The group was reboarding _Beatrice_.

"We found a base," Daniels answered.

"And," RT urged.

"And nothing," Redding sighed.

"What," RT asked, surprised.

"Nothing," Boone chimed in with annoyance.

"So, we came all this way for nothing," RT asked again.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Thumper said, shaking his head and sitting down.

"At least we all made it back," Houston added in. The others looked at her, Redding and Thumper were slightly wide-eyed. Houston fidgeted a bit, "What?" Thumper smiled, "Nothing."


	2. Ripples

"All we've been doing is frigging intel follow ups," Thumper groaned.

"Not happy with them," Redding asked.

"Yahtzee," Houston stated happily.

"What," Thumper exclaimed, staring at the dice she had just rolled.

"You've got some pretty good luck," Daniels stated, scratching his chin. Houston giggled. Thumper grinned at her. He might be a bit upset with the missions they'd been getting, but it was nice to see Houston returning to her old self. Daniels scribbled a bit more on his tablet.

"What **are** you working on," Boone asked.

"It's a surprise," Daniels answered with a smile. Boone groaned in annoyance, "That's what you've been saying."

"Leave him alone, Boone," Thumper said, "It probably has nothing to do with you anyways." Boone glanced at Thumper.

"It **might** involve him," Daniels interjected, tapping his chin with his stylus and grinning. The others just looked at him.

"Ok, **now** you've gotta tell us," Thumper stated.

"Nope," Daniels answered, "You'll find out eventually." Thumper's shoulders slumped. RT walked in, having been in the bathroom, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Thumper sighed.

"Houston won," Redding added in.

"Again? Damn, you're good," RT exclaimed.

"See? Another intel mission," Thumper complained. Redding gave him a look, before crossing her arms, "There has been suspicious activity at what was previously deemed an abandoned rebel base."

"So, a good chance that we'll meet some resistance," Daniels asked.

"With how things have been going, they'll be long gone before we get there," Thumper said.

"This intel came from Sandman," Redding stated. Thumper glanced at her, "Oh."

"We're nearly there," RT stated.

"Everyone get ready. RT, I want a hover drop," Redding commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," RT responded.

"This… is a run-down gas station," Thumper stated.

"Yes, it is," Redding answered, giving him a look.

"I'm not arguing," Thumper responded, throwing his hands up. Redding gave him another look.

"It's just, well," Thumper started to stutter, then shaking his head, "Never mind."

"What's up with him," Daniels asked Redding in a whisper.

"Things haven't quite returned to normal, yet," Redding answered.

"Since when has anything been normal for Alpha Team," Boone added in a smart alec tone. Redding sighed, "Normal for us." Daniels nodded in response.

"Daniels will take point," Redding commanded. Thumper spun around, "What?"

"You seem a bit out of it, so you're going in the middle," Redding stated. Thumper was about to respond, before dropping it.

"Let's get started," Redding commanded, "The entrance should be in the shed out back."

Redding's head and pistol appeared through the hole at the top of the hatch, sweeping back and forth. "Clear," she said quietly. While she continued watching, Daniels, Thumper, and Houston slid down the ladder to the floor of the tunnel. With their backs to the ladder, they covered while Redding dropped down.

"I still don't think anyone's going to be here," Thumper said, taking a step forward. There was a _CRUNCH_ from under his boot. He stepped back, reaching down and picking up the now crumpled soda can.

"What is it," Houston asked curiously.

"It's that new soda," Thumper said.

"The one that released yesterday," Houston asked, surprised. Thumper shrugged, then noticed Redding giving him a look.

"Ok, maybe there's someone here," he admitted sheepishly.

"Daniels," Redding commanded, causing the group to take formation and move out, "We're switching to stealth communications."

As the group approached what appeared to be the dining area, everyone but Daniels lagged back, preparing their noses. Daniels glanced back, before carefully stepping through the door. After a moment, he opened the door and waved them in. The room was empty, with half eaten plates of food left on the table, some of which had still steaming broth. Thumper tapped his wrist towards Redding, before making a running motion with his fingers. Redding nodded in response. She pointed at her eyes, then outward. The others nodded in response, before raising their weapons and stepping carefully. It appeared that there was nothing else to be found in that room, so they left.

A little farther down the tunnel, they discovered a lab filled with equipment. Upon closer inspection, the equipment was set up in a conveyor system. Thumper tapped the side of his helmet, then drew a line down, " _What's this?_ " Redding tapped her wrist with her thumb under her index and middle finger, " _New._ " They quick swept the room, determining it was clear. Redding pointed Houston to a set of computers. Houston started quick going through the files. Daniels wandered to a spot at what was the mid point of the conveyor. Houston brought up a diagram of the end product as Daniels picked up something. On the screen appeared schematics for a robot.

"Service androids," Thumper asked in a whisper.

"That's what I'd say," Daniels whispered in response. Houston glanced at him, before quickly getting up and grabbing what was in his hands. She examined the robot head intensely, before breathing in sharply.

"What is it," Redding asked.

"It's just like Necro's androids," Houston answered. Her and Thumper looked at Redding with concern.

"Who's Necro," Daniels asked.

"He **was** trouble," Thumper answered.

"But he's dead," Redding added sternly. Daniels nodded in response. There was a sudden clattering sound out in the hallway. The group rushed out the door to discover a soldier in tan and black armor running away from them, after having tripped over a mop and bucket. Redding rushed forward, followed by the others.

"That equipment didn't look like it could be operated by only one person," Boone cautioned, appearing on Redding's shoulder.

"You came up a bit **short** on that deduction," Thumper commented. Boone glanced at him, "At a time like this?" Thumper grinned. Their target rushed through a door and slammed it, the sound of a blocker being placed coming from the other side.

"Shit," Daniels commented, slowing down along with Houston. Thumper and Redding sped up as Redding dropped her head and shoulders.

"She's gonna ram it," Houston questioned. Houston had guessed right, as Redding went barreling through the door like paper, rolling so that Thumper could aim past her. Two soldiers in tan and black armor were in a corner, with another soldier with tan and white armor standing not far from them.

"Vinny, you idiot," the soldier with white accents shouted, "You led them straight to us!"

"Where else was I gonna go, Brad," Vinny yelled back. Brad sighed angrily, "Guess we have no choice!" He pressed a button on some sort of remote. The wall behind them dropped away, revealing a huge room with a giant hole in the floor on the other side. Eight androids were spread throughout it.

"Do we have to," the third soldier wailed, "They took so long to build! What if they get damaged?"

"Shut up, Chuck," Brad yelled at him. Chuck's head dropped in sorrow.

"Get them," Brad yelled, pointing at Alpha Team.

The androids began to rush forward. Houston fired off a few shots. The bullets ricocheted away from the androids.

"Huh," Houston questioned.

"Those experimental shields are holding up well," Brad commented proudly. Chuck scratched his chin, "Just as long as they don't use—."

"Finish that sentence and I swear to fucking god, Chuck," Brad threatened. Chuck winced.

"Get ready for hand-to-hand," Redding commanded. Everyone took their stances. The forward-most android threw a right-handed punch at Redding. In response, she sidestepped to her left, turning towards the android and grabbing its wrist with her right hand. Continuing the turn, she spun all the way around until she was facing the opposite direction the android was facing, her right hand still gripping it's wrist over her shoulder. Digging her foot into the robot's back and swiftly tugging forward, Redding ripped the android's arm clean off. Chuck squeaked as Brad and Vinny said, "Shit!" Another android leapt at Houston, who dodged with a roll. Thumper pulled out his gravity hammer, muttering to himself with a smile, "It's been a while." He swung it at two of the androids, knocking them back. Houston dodged another attack from her android, moving closer to the middle of the room. Daniels used his rifle to block an attack from another android, before kicking it in the chest. The robot didn't flinch as it grabbed his gun, getting ready to strike again.

 _BANG!_

Daniels looked away from the robot that just split in two and instead looked at the source of the sound. Redding was holding her now smoking railgun, "Boom, bitch."

"Not that," Chuck wailed. Brad grabbed him and smacked him across the face, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

"Ah, so the railgun can get through their shield, huh," Daniels thought aloud.

"Yeah. Shame it takes longer to recharge now," Redding said with a frown.

"You mean its no longer immediate," Thumper asked, knocking back another android. Houston dodge-rolled again.

"I think that fall with Dad fucked with it," Redding responded.

"Shit man," Thumper commented.

"How should I fight them," Daniels asked.

"Just keep your distance," Redding shrugged, "We'll take care of th—" An android leapt at her. She responded by kicking with her right foot, sending it sailing at high speed across the room and into the hole, "Do you mind? I was talking." Chuck squealed again.

"I've got it," Houston suddenly said, dodging again. She spun and quick kicked up. The android's head went flying.

"Nice," Daniels commented. Chuck and Brad looked at Vinny, who shrugged and said, "I wasn't feeling well that day." Houston did a fist pump, "Yeah!" One of the other androids suddenly dropped out of nowhere.

"Ashley, look out," Thumper yelled as he pushed Houston out of the way. The android punched as Thumper blocked with his arms, sending him flying backwards towards the hole.

" **NO** ," Redding and Houston screamed in unison. Chuck twitched again. Houston and Daniels stared at the hole, but turned when they heard it. The menacing growl.

"Get back," Boone warned, "She's about to—" Boone suddenly vanished from Redding's shoulder. Houston ran towards the hole as Daniels quickly moved away from Redding.

"Uh, that doesn't sound good," Vinny said.

"Get **her** ," Brad commanded, pointing at Redding. The remaining androids quickly swarmed around her. Without hesitation, Redding grabbed one and ripped it in half like a piece of paper. Brad, Vinny, and Chuck cringed against the wall in fear as Redding continued to annihilate the robots.

Boone sensed himself travelling along a wireless connection, having been forced out of Redding's armor. Once he 'arrived', he looked around. There were walls all around. Looking down, one could see some sort of power source far below, robot bits appearing to float nearby. A grey and white glove was making some sort of stroking motion.

"Damn, that's some pretty fucking clean glass," Thumper said. Boone glanced at the helmet of the armor he was now inhabiting.

"You're not dead," Boone said, surprised.

"No, I'm not," Thumper said, looking at Boone curiously, "What are you doing here?" Boone shrugged, "I don't know. I suddenly got forced out of Redding's armor."

"Xi's auto eject must still be in place," Thumper thought out loud, "She went berserk?"

"Yeah," Boone answered. Thumper climbed up out of the hole.

"You're alive," Daniels said, relieved. Houston hugged him.

"There's something I need to do before I can celebrate," Thumper stated, flicking his wrist. He paused, before flicking his wrist again. Looking down, he discovered that the wrist area of his armor had been damaged, rendering his syringe useless.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What's wrong," Houston asked.

"I can't inject her with the serum," Thumper said, already trying to think of an alternative.

"Well, maybe she'll recognize one of us," Daniels suggested. Thumper glanced at Boone before looking back at Daniels, "Yeah, we've tried that in the past. It only worked once, and Caboose isn't here. It's like she's trapped within her own mind." Daniels thought upon that.

"Then, maybe I can pull her out," Boone suggested.

"You're still as insane as ever, aren't you," Thumper questioned. Boone looked at him. Thumper sighed, "That auto eject sequence was put in place by Xi and Austin to protect any AI in her suit. Do you remember what happened to her first AI when she went berserk?"

"Not really," Boone answered.

"Redding's mind ripped it to shreds in an instant," Thumper explained, "Her mind is too dangerous for you in this state." Boone looked at him.

"It's a no," Thumper emphasized.

"Wasn't one of the tricks to hold her down," Houston asked.

"Yes, but-," Thumper started saying, then yelling as Boone vanished, "GOD DAMMIT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"

Boone felt like he was gently falling down. He looked around. Everything around him was black. He realized that his image was of him in his civvies: jeans, boots, white shirt, and his black hooded jacket. After what felt like minutes, Boone landed softly on his feet. Looking down, the floor beneath his feet shimmered like water. Yet, it felt solid.

"This is weird," Boone murmured to himself. He looked around, but couldn't see anything else.

"I'm in, so now what do I do," Boone complained. He sighed and looked back down. Suddenly, he noticed something. It looked like someone was floating below him. He crouched down and put his hand on the floor. It was moving like water as well. He stared long and hard at the person floating, before realizing it was Redding. She was curled up in a ball, wearing her armor minus the helmet.

 _Maybe, maybe I can…_ , Boone thought, pressing on the floor with his fingertips. They slipped through a bit. Boone quickly pulled his hand back and looked at his fingers curiously, before looking back down. He set his jaw and plunged his hand in. Boone's hand was met with resistance, as he pushed deeper and deeper.

 _What IS this_ , he asked himself when he was elbow deep. Boone started becoming more and more concerned as his arm reached deeper and deeper.

 _Am I going to have to go all the way in_ , he wondered, _If I do that, how will I pull her back up?_ Suddenly, as he was shoulder deep, he felt it: Redding's wrist. He curled his hand around it and began to pull. Redding slowly rose. After what felt like ages, her head was right below the surface. Boone tugged one final time with all his might, Redding's head breaking the surface.

Redding turned towards Thumper, Houston, and Daniels, who had grouped together. She suddenly pulled out her railgun and pointed it at them.

"That can't be good," Daniels commented.

"What the shit," Thumper said in shock. Houston and Daniels looked at him. Redding quickly aimed above them and pulled the trigger. One of the androids had been sneaking along the ceiling towards them instead of engaging Redding. Its corpse clattered to the floor behind them, a hole in its chest. The group looked at it, then back at Redding in confusion. Redding sighed, "Good to have you back, Thumper."

"Same with you," he returned.

"Where's Boone," Daniels asked, concerned.

"Here," Boone answered, appearing on Redding's shoulder, his image showing him in his armor again. Thumper looked at him, pondering

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Boone told him, unamused. Houston fired off a shot, which hit the wall in front of where Brad, Vinny, and Chuck had been sneaking.

"Where do you think you three are going," Redding asked, turning towards them with arms crossed. The three looked at each other, before throwing their hands up and surrendering.

"That was definitely a more exciting mission than the previous ones," Daniels commented. He was sitting in a chair, working on a tablet. Houston was sitting in a different chair while working on a laptop. Sitting at a desk with his feet up was Thumper, arms crossed behind his head, "You can say that again." In a corner seat Redding was resting lightly.

"What do you think now," Thumper asked Daniels.

"Huh? Think about what," Daniels asked back in confusion.

"Redding's berserker state," Thumper clarified, jabbing a thumb at Redding, "Now that you've actually seen it with your own eyes." Daniels thought it over, "I've seen the after effects it leaves on her armor for a while now, so it wasn't all that shocking. It doesn't change how I view her as our captain, either." Thumper nodded approvingly while he listened.

"But," Daniels continued, "It has given me some insight, so I can work on new modifications to accommodate for it." Thumper thought it over.

"Ok, good," he said. Thumper turned towards Redding, "Hey, Boone." Boone appeared on Redding's shoulder, his image showing him sans helmet, and in an annoyed voice, "What?"

"How are you holding up," Thumper asked. Boone narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine," he answered, before vanishing.

"Wait," Thumper said to no effect, before sighing, "I can't even check him."

"I can, seeing as I minored in Artificial Intelligence," Daniels said, "I just need access to his matrix."

"Done," Thumper responded, then in a commanding voice, "Boone, give us access to your matrix." Boone reappeared on Redding's shoulder, "Why?"

"So we can give you a check-up," Thumper explained.

"I told you I'm fine," Boone growled, remaining on Redding's shoulder.

"Let them," Redding said, waking up a little. Boone glanced at her, before turning away, "I don't need a check-up. I'm not torn to shreds, am I?"

"Either we keep asking until you say yes," Redding started.

"Or," Boone questioned. Redding flicked her hand towards the center of the room. Boone's full-sized hologram appeared in the center.

"Or I do that," Redding shrugged.

"Hey," Boone exclaimed. Daniels hopped up and started examining Boone closely, "Hmmm…" Boone moved a bit uncomfortably, "This is weird."

"Your basic functions appear to be intact," Daniels began his assessment.

"Weird question," Boone said, "Why doesn't Houston help?"

"My specialty is in computational programming," Houston answered with a smile, not looking up from her laptop, "AI programming is a completely separate field."

"Emotional states are stable as well," Daniels continued, before something caught his eye, "Uh oh."

"What," Boone asked quickly. Daniels pointed at Boone's feet, "There is some damage." Everyone else had to squint their eyes to be able to see that the bottom's of Boone's boots were fuzzy.

"How bad is that," Thumper asked.

"It may not be," Daniels answered, "But it could eventually be. Some AIs with that kind of damage are just fine, while others reach rampancy at a far more accelerated rate. Whether that does or does not happen is just a random roll of the die."

"So 50/50 chance it'll go away," Boone shrugged.

"50/50 chance you'll go insane and lose it," Daniels clarified, "But that damage won't go away. It's permanent." Boone stared at him for a second, before disappearing and reappearing on Redding's shoulder.

"You're all done with the check-up. So I'm out for a bit," Boone stated, before vanishing again. Redding frowned at her shoulder.

An alien vessel was prowling between the planets, looking for human ships to prey upon. They belonged to a splinter sect that acted more like bandits than anything else. One of them pointed to their screen, the radar showed a ship far off on the other side of their current star system: _The Divine Comedy_.

Daniels approached Redding as she was walking down the hall, "Hey, could I borrow Boone?" Redding turned towards him with a quizzical look, "Boone?"

"Yeah," Daniels responded.

"What do you need him for," Redding asked curiously.

"Ah, well, that's a surprise," Daniels answered. Redding stared at him.

"A surprise," Daniels repeated after a moment.

"So now you want to string me into this as well," Boone huffed, appearing on Redding's shoulder.

"Please," Daniels asked. Boone sighed, "Fine! I'll go."

"Yes," Daniels cheered.

"But," Boone interrupted, "If I don't like it, I'm out."

"Deal," Daniels said, then with a smile, "But you're going to love it." Boone transferred himself to Daniels's armor, appearing on his shoulder.

"You boys have fun," Redding said with a wave, before walking away. Daniels started walking towards his lab.

"Will you at least tell me what we're doing," Boone asked.

"Nope," Daniels answered, "You'll just have to wait and see." Boone groaned.

"Its mostly a surprise for y—" Daniels started, walking around a corner before another soldier ran into him.

"Watch where you're going," the other soldier said furiously. He had a camera clutched in his hand.

"Where'd you get that, Davies," Daniels questioned. Davies just sneered at him, "It's none of your business. You got in my way and now I've missed out on an awesome shot of her."

"You're not allowed to have that camera," Boone growled.

"Oh, shut up," Davies responded, "If I recall right, didn't your captain say that no one was to use that scanner device?" Boone glared at him.

"That's what I thought," Davies said, "Now, I—" Redding stepped around the corner, grabbed the camera, and back-handed Davies in the face hard enough to send him toppling to the floor.

"Yet another night's ban from the mess hall," she growled. Daniels picked himself up. Davies held his cheek in pain as he took off down the hall.

"He's such an asshole," Daniels complained.

"Unfortunately, his father used to be a high ranking officer," Redding sighed, "So we're stuck with him." All three of them sighed annoyance.

"Thank you," Daniels said, "We'll be on our way." Redding nodded, before leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, lost in thought until she received a notice.

"Here we are," Daniels announced, opening the door to the lab. The lights were off, so it was practically impossible to see anything in the lab. As Daniels flipped the switch, Boone just stared at the center of the room, "Is that what I think that is?"

"Yep," Daniels said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it," Redding asked, entering the bridge. Sandman was leaning over the radar console, "A ship, heading our way."

"Alien," Redding asked. Sandman nodded, "There haven't been any shots fired yet, though."

"Perhaps they're just passing by," Redding thought aloud, "Any other ship would've attacked by now."

"They're gonna ram us," one of the men shouted. Before anyone could react, the entire ship rocked with the collision.

"Shit, so much for that idea," Redding shouted.

"They're too close for our guns," Sandman stated.

"My team will go," Redding stated. Sandman nodded back.

"Alpha team: assemble in the hangar bay. I repeat. Alpha team. Hangar bay. Now," Redding's voice commanded over the PA system.

"I take it that shuddering was bad news," Daniels muttered.

"Everyone else to their stations," Sandman's voice commanded, "We're under attack."

"You, uh, just stay here," Daniels said, hurrying out of the room, "Just sit this one out."

 _What? You have GOT to be kidding me_ , Boone thought to himself in frustration.

"Is everyone here," Redding asked from behind _Beatrice_ as Daniels rushed in.

"That should be it," Thumper answered, "What's going on?"

"We've just been rammed by an alien ship," Redding answered, "We're going to board them and neutralize the threat." She turned to Daniels, "Ok, I'll take Boone back."

"Uhhh, about that," Daniels said nervously. Redding cocked an eyebrow.

"He's busy right now and can't be interrupted," Daniels continued with a nervous chuckle.

"He… What," Thumper questioned.

"He's fine, but he can't join this time," Daniels answered.

"What? But—" Thumper started.

"No time to argue over it. It can't be helped," Redding stated, "It's not like they were trying to line it up with a surprise attack. Now get in and let's go!"

"Houston, how's the hack going," Redding asked, as _Beatrice_ floated above the alien ship.

"I'm in," Houston answered, "What do you want to know?"

"Schematics," Redding responded. A hologram map appeared in the middle of _Beatrice_.

"Also," Houston muttered, hitting a few more buttons. Red dots appeared on the map.

"Life signs, nice touch," Daniels commented.

"Even better," Redding said, then studied the map for a second.

"Where am I taking us," RT asked.

"Top center," Redding answered after a pause, "Houston, you'll stay here with RT and keep an eye on the map for us. Daniels, you'll head towards the bridge and sabotage the controls while Thumper and I pull distraction towards their hangar bay." The others nodded confirmation. Redding punched her palm, "Alpha team, go!"

 _Ninety percent… How much longer is this stupid thing going to take?_

Redding dropped into the hole first, landing behind an Elite and immediately snapping it's neck before he could even register her existence. Thumper dropped down after. The two headed down the hall, firing on any enemy they found. Daniels waited and watched patiently as groups of Elites and Grunts ran past the hole.

"You're clear," Houston said over the radio, "Just be careful of a few stragglers." Daniels nodded and quietly dropped in. He started running down the hall in the opposite direction of Redding and Thumper.

Johnson and Fredericks found themselves knocked to the ground.

"What the hell," Johnson shouted, as the culprit took off without apologizing. He turned to find Fredericks freaking out. Fredericks looked up at him, "My gun is gone!"

Thumper skidded into the hangar bay, pulling out his gravity hammer in the process. Redding wasn't far behind, with an Elite on her tail armed with an energy sword. She leapt over Thumper, who dropped to his knees under the sword and swung the hammer. The energy sword clattered to the floor as it's owner went sailing.

"Home run! All they got are Elites and Grunts? This'll be easy," Thumper chuckled. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the hangar bay.

"That can't be good," Thumper stated.

"Maybe leave the commentary for after the fight," Redding suggested. Thumper glanced at her, before dropping his shoulders in submission. A Brute came charging towards them.

"What the," RT stated, looking out the window.

"What is it," Houston asked.

"I thought I saw… Nah, it couldn't be," RT answered. Houston stared at him.

"I thought I saw something moving along the outside of _The Comedy_ ," RT said, giving in to Houston's stare, "But that can't be possible." Houston shuffled over to the window, looking out as well.

"There's not actually something there, ri-," RT started saying, before both of their attentions were caught.

"There's something outside," RT's voice said over the radio. Thumper dodged behind a crate.

"What is it," Redding asked, appearing next to him and firing shots off with her pistol over the top of the crate.

"I can't tell, it's too small and far away," RT answered, "Wait, where did it go?"

"You lost it," Thumper asked.

"Uhhh… Maybe…," RT responded. Thumper growled softly.

"Ok, we have an unknown outside," Redding stated, "Let's finish this up quick."

"Daniels is nearly there," Houston said over the radio.

"Well, at least we have that going for us," Thumper said, hopping up and firing off a few shots from his own pistol.

Daniels reached a door at the end of a corridor. He carefully peeked inside, taking note of the Jackal facing away from him. Tiptoeing, Daniels entered the room. The Jackal sensed something and turned around. Daniels quick raised his rifle and fired. As the Jackal fell, its hand knocked some sort of control to the side. Daniels rushed over and translated the text above it: GRAVITY CONTROL.

"Oh, that's not fun," Daniels said, activating his magnetic boots and getting on the radio. The gravity shifted directions as he shouted, "Gravity shift!"

"Focus the Brute," Thumper asked.

"Of course," Redding answered, "Take him out and the others will freak."

"What's the plan," Thumper asked. Redding thought for a second, then, "I'm gonna need a lift." The two jumped over their cover, firing at the Brute and Grunts accompanying him. Dodging bullets, Thumper took the front. He pulled out his gravity hammer and paused with it on the ground behind him, ready. Redding leapt onto the hammer, and as she started to leap off, Thumper activated it. The force launched her high in the air. All of the Grunts stopped and stared in awe, while the Brute kept firing at Thumper, who had taken off again. Redding landed on the Brute's back, holding onto it's armor while she unloaded the rest of her clip into the back of it's neck. The Brute staggered for a moment, before it's corpse began to fall. Redding launched herself back into the air. Suddenly, before she reached the peak of her jump, the gravity shifted towards the far wall of the bay. Thumper quickly activated his magnetic boots in response.

"Gravity shift," Daniels's voice announced over the radio.

"Shit," Redding said to herself.

"REDDING," Thumper shouted, as Redding began to fall with the change in gravity. Unable to grab onto anything, she accelerated away from Thumper. Her face smashed into the wing of a Banshee as she fell, knocking her unconscious. Grunts were falling past Thumper as he started running across the bay. Suddenly, something brown flew past him.

"What the hell," Thumper exclaimed.

"Is everyone ok," Daniels asked.

"Redding fell," Thumper responded, "What can you do to fix this gravity problem?"

"I can shut it off," Daniels answered.

"Do it," Thumper commanded. He felt lighter as the gravity shut off. Thumper paused. Something was walking towards him. He realized Redding was being carried by it. Thumper tilted his head, "Wait a second…" What was coming towards him was a soldier in brown armor with green accents.

"How long was I gone for, and something goes wrong," a familiar voice asked, annoyed, as he continued walking towards Thumper.

"Boone," Thumper asked, incredulous.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny," Boone answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Thumper stared at him, speechless.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk? Or are you going to do something," Boone asked, indicating Redding, "She took a bad hit."

"Right," Thumper said, snapping back, then on the radio, "RT, we need an extract from the hangar bay. Daniels, how goes the sabotage?"

"Ready when you are," Daniels's voice answered. _Beatrice_ appeared in the hangar bay.

"Get it going," Thumper radioed back, then to Boone, "Get her in."

The alien vessel took off, ready to detonate once far enough from _The Divine Comedy_. _Beatrice_ flew out of the hangar bay and was headed back to base, it's passengers all loaded up in the back.

"So you just left without waiting for a diagnostics check," Daniels asked. Boone stared at him, "Everything seems to be working fine."

"You shouldn't find out what is and isn't working via crash course," Daniels sighed, before his attention was caught by Boone's feet, "And you've already damaged your legs."

"Happens when you land at high speed," Boone muttered.

"So you built a body for Boone," Thumper asked.

"Yep," Daniels answered with a smile.

"But you didn't make him any taller," Thumper questioned with a chuckle. Boone looked away, annoyed.

"I tried to make it as accurate to his original proportions as possible," Daniels explained.

"So I guess shortcake's gonna have to deal," Thumper chuckled.

"What," Boone shouted. Redding twitched in his arms. All eyes, except for RT's, were on her. Thumper had removed her helmet and temporarily patched up the gash on her forehead.

"Is she waking up," RT asked.

"Hopefully," Thumper answered. Everyone watched anxiously as Redding shifted and twitched for a moment. Her eyelids fluttered as she turned her head towards Thumper.

"Come on," he murmured. Redding's eyes finally opened, and after a moment widened in fear.

"ROBOT PEOPLE," she screamed in a childlike voice, turning away from everyone.

"Huh," Thumper asked, confused. Redding tried to burrow deeper into Bonne's arms to get away from everyone.

"Do something," Boone said. Thumper extended his newly repaired syringe and plunged it into Redding's neck. Her head lolled back as the serum took effect and knocked her out.

Thumper taped a sign to Redding's door: NO ARMOR. He turned to his right, "Sorry, Boone, but you gotta stay out until we get this figured out." Boone just stared at him.

"By the way, who issued you a gun," Thumper asked.

"I borrowed it," Boone said curtly.

"Borrowed," Thumper reiterated. Boone just looked at him.

"I'm gonna go get my legs repaired," Boone stated, before leaving. Thumper looked back at the door and sighed.

"What's that about," Johnson asked. Thumper jumped a little, "Where did you—"

"We totally aren't looking for a missing gun," Fredericks replied nervously. Johnson gave him a look before rolling his eyes, "Anyway, who was that?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Boone," Thumper said.

"Wait, didn't he die," Johnson asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we had to sne-," Fredericks started saying, before Johnson punched him in the side, "I mean, that's what we heard."

"AI, robot body, that kind of stuff," Thumper quick explained.

"Oh," Johnson and Fredericks replied in unison.

"Any other questions," Thumper asked, wanting to move on with his day.

"Yes," Fredericks answered, "What's with the sign?"

"Ah, that," Thumper answered, "Redding has temporarily lost her memory."

"So why no armor," Johnson followed up.

"I guess she thinks she's being attacked by robots? So she's scared by the armor." Johnson and Fredericks exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Well, we should get going," Johnson said.

"Places to be, things to find," Fredericks chimed in.

"You should probably get over to Daniels's lab," Thumper suggested, "There might be something there you're looking for." Thumper received a surprised look before Fredericks took off full sprint.

"Wait up, Garrett," Johnson shouted, taking off after him. Houston exited Redding's room.

"How is she," Thumper asked.

"She's sleeping now," Houston answered looking back at the room, "She looks so cute snuggled up like that!"

"Thanks for helping her change and calm down," Thumper stated.

"It was no problem," Houston responded, "Don't take this wrong, but right now she's like a little kid. And I LOVE children!" Thumper's eyebrow cocked, "I see. Anyway, do you think you can track them down?"

"It might take me a while, but I should be able to," Houston said.

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun," Daniels was singing to himself while working on Boone's legs.

"Do you have to sing," Boone asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Daniels apologized, "Didn't even realize I was doing it." There was a moment of silence.

"It's really weird to not sing while I work," Daniels said, frowning.

"A robotics engineer who sings," Boone questioned.

"Well, my grandmother used to sing to me all the time when I was growing up, so I like to sing those songs," Daniels shrugged. He continued to work, and after a moment began humming.

"You should still be able to hop between suits, by the way," Daniels suddenly said, "It was just the initial connection that needed that long download." Boone's hologram appeared on the consoles, "It shouldn't be as awkward if you sing now." Daniels grinned at him before continuing to sing and work. He picked up a leg under one arm so that he could reach the underside of the foot. Fredericks suddenly burst in. Daniels looked up.

"Uhhh," Fredericks said, staring.

"What do you want," Boone asked. Fredericks looked at the console, "Oh, right. Robot body."

"Yes," Boone huffed, "So what do you want?" Johnson appeared next to Fredericks, "Did you find it?"

"What'd you lose," Daniels asked.

"I didn't lose it," Fredericks nervously stated.

"Oh," Boone said, a sudden look of realization on his hologram face.

"Hey, wait," Johnson exclaimed, "Now I remember who crashed into us!" Daniels looked genuinely confused.

"You do," Fredericks asked. Johnson shot Boone a look, "Why, man?" Fredericks turned towards Boone, and in a hurt voice, "You took my gun?"

"I was just borrowing it," Boone said, turning away.

"Gun," Daniels questioned, then removing a rifle off the back of the robotic body, "You mean this one?"

"Yes," Fredericks exclaimed, reclaiming his weapon.

"I'll get you hooked up with something for next time," Daniels said, as Fredericks and Johnson left the lab.

"So, are you playing bodyguard now," RT asked with genuine curiosity. Boone just looked at him.

"I mean, you've just been standing outside of Redding's door for a couple of days now," RT added, scratching his head.

"Is there something else you want me to do instead," Boone asked dryly.

"Well, no…," RT answered, "Any idea on how much longer til her memory comes back?"

"They're inside working on that right now," Boone answered.

"Really? How," RT asked, taking a step towards the door. Boone blocked him. RT looked confused, then looking down, "Oh, right. The armor."

"Why are we here," a handsome young man with brown hair and brown eyes complained.

"Because, Vecoli, I want to see Redding recover," Sandman answered, with black hair, blue eyes, and an androgynous face.

"But why did you bring **me** ," Vecoli complained.

"Because I don't trust you to be alone," Sandman answered, "I don't need to deal with more complaints about you flirting with the women."

"I can't help it," Vecoli shrugged. Sandman glared at him.

"If you can't help it, then why aren't you trying to flirt with Houston or Redding," Daniels questioned.

"I have morals, you know," Vecoli answered. Sandman's eyes rolled. Vecoli glanced at Sandman before clarifying, "Houston's taken and obviously Redding isn't in the right state of mind." He gestured towards the bed, where Houston was sitting with her arm around Redding, who was cuddling a stuffed animal.

"And once Redding's memory is recovered, are you going to flirt with her then," Daniels continued questioning.

"Hell no! I like my face as is," Vecoli exclaimed. Daniels chuckled.

"Ok, all set up," Thumper announced, finishing his adjustment of a hologram projector, "Ready Ashley?" Houston nodded and handed him a tablet. Thumper looked down at the screen, "Looks like you guys are ready, too. Remember, no armor." He plugged the tablet into the projector. A hologram appeared showing Sarge with no armor.

"Is it working," Sarge asked.

"The hologram is," Thumper asked, before looking at Redding. She was just staring at the hologram.

"Who's that," Redding asked in her childlike voice.

"But it looks like it didn't trigger her memory," Thumper sighed.

"Didn't you mention you guys have a friend on that team as well," Sandman asked. Redding leaned towards Houston, softly asking, "Is that a boy or a girl?" Vecoli looked at Redding in alarm, "What?!" Sandman looked surprised, before bursting out in laughter, "Fair enough." Thumper chuckled a little, as Washington's voice came across the call, "Carolina's busy right now."

"What about Caboose," Simmons's voice suggested.

"CABOOSE," Tucker's voice called out. Caboose appeared on the screen, "Hi!" Redding started to squirm and freak. Washington's hand appeared just long enough to grab Caboose and pull him off screen. After a moment, Caboose appeared again, sans armor.

"What is going on," Caboose asked curiously.

"Redding lost her memory," Thumper answered. Caboose gasped, "She has amnesia?"

"Wow, Caboose," Grif's voice said in shock, "How do you know what that is?"

"Wait for it," Tucker warned.

"She must have been bit in her sleep," Caboose deduced.

"Ah," Grif's voice said. Redding looked at everyone curiously. Thumper turned to her, "How are you feeling?" Redding answered shyly, "I don't know. But he has a funny voice." She giggled. Thumper sighed, "Still nothing."

"Well, the image is pretty fuzzy," Daniels pointed out, "Maybe if we could clear it up, it would click?"

"I couldn't adjust it anymore," Thumper answered, "I'd have to be a robot to get it any more precise." Daniels, Sandman, and Vecoli looked pointedly at the door.

"The whole armor thing," Thumper sighed.

"What if we have her look away," Vecoli suggested. Thumper looked at Houston. Houston took the hint and turned towards Redding, "So, what are you going to name the unicorn?" While Redding was distracted, Daniels quick ushered Boone in, whispering to him, "We need you to adjust this." Boone stood right behind the hologram as he adjusted the projector, "Why am I adjusting this?"

"Because you can get the most precise adjustments," Thumper answered. Boone paused and looked at him, "You mean because I'm a robot and not human."

"Well," Thumper scratched his head nervously. Boone turned back towards the projector.

"Wait, don't look that way," Houston said. It was too late. Redding was turning her attention back towards the hologram. Everyone froze. At the same time, the image became sharp. Redding just stared at the hologram for a minute while everyone held their breath. Suddenly, Redding grabbed her head as if in pain. Thumper quickly ushered Boone out of the room.

"What happened," Sarge asked. Redding slowly lifted her head back up and looked at the stuffed unicorn in her hands.

"Why the fuck am I cuddling a plushie," she asked in her normal voice. Caboose gasped, "The amnesia is no longer hurting her voice!" Tucker's voice sighed.

"Redding," Thumper asked.

"What," Redding asked, rubbing her forehead in pain. Thumper just looked at her.

"What is it, Thumper," she asked again.

"I'd say that it was a success," Sandman commented.

"The hell is going on, guys," Redding asked in confusion.

"You lost your memory," Vecoli said.

"How badly was he trying to flirt with me," Redding asked Sandman.

"I have morals," Vecoli stated, annoyed. Sandman shrugged, "He didn't." Redding looked mildly surprised.

"Morals," Vecoli emphasized, before leaving the room. Sandman sighed, then followed, "Don't think you can just walk off like that."

"Glad to have you back," Thumper said with a smile.

"Hey, Sandman said it worked," Boone said, re-entering the room. Redding looked at him in shock.

"What," Boone asked.

"Oh, right," Thumper said, "Let's fill you in."


	3. Magnetism

"So, how do you like it," Daniels asked.

"Huh," Boone asked.

"The body," Daniels clarified. Boone rotated his shoulder and arm around, "Well, its better than no body."

"That doesn't sound very grateful," Johnson stated. Daniels had dragged Boone to the cafeteria with him, where they sat with RT, Johnson, and Fredericks.

"What does it feel like," RT prompted. Boone stared at him.

"What," RT asked.

"I can't feel," Boone stated.

"What do you mean you can't feel," Fredericks asked, incredulous.

"He means because he's basically a computer program at this point," Johnson said. Boone glanced at Johnson.

"So you don't have any sensors or anything," Fredericks questioned.

"He does," Daniels replied, then frowning, "But… It doesn't replace the sensation of touch."

"Oh," Fredericks said sadly.

"That's gotta suck," RT commented.

"Not like I can really complain," Boone muttered.

"So, do you have anything cool built in," RT asked. Boone looked at Daniels.

"Well," Daniels started.

"Wow, Boone's gotten popular," Thumper commented from another table, where he was sitting with Redding and Houston.

"Then again, he basically is the shiny new toy," Thumper added. Redding frowned at him.

"Am I wrong," Thumper questioned. Redding sighed.

"This meal tastes wonderful today," Houston stated.

"Who knew those two could cook," Thumper stated, pointing to their "chefs". Vinny was happily serving the food while Brad scowled over the stove.

"We should thank Thumper for the wonderful food, then," Sandman said, joining them.

"To be fair, I only insisted that we keep the other one," Thumper stated, "That Chuck sure can clean." He giggled to himself, "My med bay is spotless now!" Redding shrugged, "They're here to work off their damages."

Boone was in a lesser traversed hallway of the _Comedy_. Positioned near the wall, he was just standing there, staring at his hand as he opened and closed it slowly.

"Still a bit weird, huh?"

Boone looked up at the speaker. Daniels was standing in front of him, a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing I have any right to complain about," Boone muttered, looking away.

"What do you mean," Daniels asked, concerned. Boone paused for just a second, "There's nothing wrong with the body."

"But that doesn't mean you can't complain about it," Daniels stated. Boone looked at him.

"You have every right to be upset about what happened to you," Daniels clarified.

"I get to keep existing. How can I complain about that," Boone argued, looking away again.

"I meant what happened before you were turned into an AI," Daniels said, frowning. A moment passed, before Boone looked down at the floor.

"You're not mad," Daniels asked, "At all?"

"He's dead. Why should **I** be mad," Boone muttered. Daniels glanced at him, sensing something off, "You can vent." Boone looked at him, "What is there to vent? I died, and I wasn't even able to protect my friend." Daniels's eyes widened slightly. Boone turned away.

"You miss Teddy, don't you," Daniels said softly.

"I'm a computer program," Boone muttered, "I can't feel anything." He glanced down at his hand again. Daniels placed a hand on Boone's shoulder, "You act too human sometimes, you know that?" Boone looked at him.

"I think you should think of your situation as 'borrowing another body' instead of seeing yourself as a computer program," Daniels suggested. Boone didn't answer.

"Found you," a voice announced, as its owner bounced around the corner of the hall, drawing Boone and Daniels's attention.

Redding was working out on a punching bag in the training room, lazily throwing some hooks while Thumper, Johnson, and Fredericks looked on.

"Is she ok," Johnson asked. Thumper turned to him and shrugged, having been simply observing, "She doesn't have a sparring partner."

"And you won't spar with her," Johnson questioned. Fredericks had a sudden idea and rushed out of the room. Johnson and Thumper glanced at him.

"Not today," Thumper answered, "I have to do some physicals later, so I don't need the shit beat out of me." Johnson nodded. Fredericks appeared after a few more minutes, "Didn't she used to fight with Boone all the time?"

"Yeah, why," Thumper asked. Fredericks stepped aside to reveal who was standing behind him: Boone.

"Why am I here," Boone asked.

"You're going to spar with Redding," Fredericks said, ushering him into the training room.

"Nice thinking, Garrett," Johnson said.

"Who says I will," Boone said, annoyed.

"But, you have to," Fredericks said, "We can't."

"No," Boone stated, turning around to leave the room, "Cappy will be just fine without me." He moved his head in time to avoid the hand weight that sailed past. Fredericks squeaked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," Redding roared. Boone stopped and turned, "Guess I have to repeat myself… Cappy."

"That took a turn," Johnson stated. Thumper ushered him and Fredericks away from Boone. Redding cracked her knuckles, "I dare you to say that one more time."

"What? You mean 'Cappy', Cappy," Boone mocked, proceeding to hold up two fingers. Redding rushed forward, spinning and throwing a backwards left kick. Boone ducked, before springing up with an uppercut. Redding back-flipped out of the way. If you looked closely, you could see a small grin on her face. Redding and Boone both took stances, slowly circling each other. Boone was the first to break stance this time, starting to rush at Redding. The latter dropped their stance slightly. Boone had anticipated this, and leapt into the air, flipping over Redding. Redding turned and kicked with her left leg, which connected with Boone's back mid-air and sent him tumbling across the floor. Using the momentum, he pushed up onto his knees and came to a sliding stop.

"Are you **still** holding back," Boone asked, upset. Redding was bouncing on the balls of her feet, just watching him. Boone pulled himself up onto his feet, "You can't harm me anymore. I want to see just how hard you hit." He looked to his left, and grabbed one of the weights stored nearby, chucking it like a discus. Redding dodged and her jaw tensed, then, "Fine." She grabbed an empty barbell and chucked it like a javelin. Boone twisted sideways and dodged it nonchalantly. Redding took an aggressive, but defensive, stance. Boone rushed forward. Redding threw a roundhouse kick with her right leg. At the last second, Boone spun so his back was to her. He blocked the kick with his right arm and shoulder, which resulted in a deafening _THUD_ , while at the same time he jabbed his left elbow back to strike. Redding's eyes were wide as she blocked his attack, pulled her leg back, and kicked him in the back. Boone went flying across the room, before picking himself back up and charging again. Redding was breathing heavily as she twisted to the side and punched. Boone slid underneath, sweeping with his leg. Redding leapt back to dodge the sweep. Boone stood up, bringing his fists in front of his face. Redding rushed forward, prepping a right jab. At the last second, she kicked out with her right leg. Boone took a step back, before throwing a lunge punch. Redding side stepped just enough to avoid the blow, before grabbing Boone's arm. With a twist and lift of her hips and shoulders, Redding threw Boone across the room with enough force to lodge him in the far wall.

"Hey, wait," Boone exclaimed, struggling to free himself.

"That's enough," Redding stated, before grabbing a towel and starting to leave the room.

"Wait, I'm not—," Boone started. Redding looked over her shoulder, "I got a good sweat going." She left. Thumper scratched his chin in thought.

"Aaaand now it's boring in here," Johnson said.

"Wanna grab some food," Fredericks asked.

"Yeah," Johnson agreed. The two of them left. Thumper looked at Boone and tilted his head curiously. He walked over to the wall, grabbed Boone's arm, and gave a strong tug to free him from the wall.

"So, was her not holding back everything you dreamed of," Thumper asked jokingly.

"She was still holding back," Boone answered, before leaving.

Boone was walking down the hall, heading towards Daniels's lab. He rotated his right arm, while examining it.

"That hit must've loosened it or something," Boone muttered to himself. A bit of commotion ahead of him caught his attention and caused him to stop.

"The hell are you doing, Davies," Johnson questioned.

"None of your business," Davies said.

"That's the girl's showers," Fredericks pointed out, upset.

"I said: Fuck off," Davies exclaimed, turning away from Johnson and Fredericks, camera in hand. As Johnson was getting ready to pounce, Boone stepped between Davies and the door, arms crossed. Davies glared at him.

"Leave. Now," Boone stated, furious.

"You expect me to listen to someone like you," Davies sneered. There was a pause as no one moved.

"Fine, if you wanna be in my way," Davies stated, before suddenly pushing Boone. Boone staggered back. He would have recovered just fine, if the bar of soap on the floor hadn't been there. His foot slipped on it, and sent him flying backward.

 _SLAM!_

 _THUD!_

Boone was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, _Did I…?_

"Boone," Redding's voice asked. Boone turned his head towards Redding. His visor turned black as he realized Redding didn't even have a towel on and shut off his vision.

"Why did you do that," Fredericks yelled from the hallway.

 _I need to leave_ , Boone thought to himself nervously, getting up and starting to walk forward towards the door, visor still dark.

"Get him," Johnson shouted. Suddenly, there was a scream from Boone's right, and he found himself flying back through the door. He collided with two something's and hit the wall. Turning his vision back on, Boone looked down at his right arm. Or to say, where his right arm had been ripped off. Johnson and Fredericks groaned from under and behind Boone.

"He got away," Fredericks grumbled.

"No shit," Johnson said in pain.

Daniels was working on reattaching Boone's arm, while Redding, Thumper, Houston, RT, Fredericks, and Johnson watched.

"So, what happened again," RT asked.

"That perv was trying to take nudes," Johnson scowled.

"I got that part," RT responded, "The entire ship could hear the girls. I meant what happened to Boone?"

"Ah, well, after he got pushed in the bathroom, the girls beat him up," Fredericks tried to explain.

"Or something like that," Johnson shrugged.

"That's not what happened," Redding stated. Houston was staring at her feet.

"Oh, right," Johnson said, turning to Redding, "YOU beat the shit out of him."

"Still wrong," Redding said.

"Then who fucked up Boone's arm," Fredericks asked.

"I didn't mean to rip it off," Houston suddenly exclaimed. RT, Johnson, and Fredericks looked at her in surprise.

"You did **THAT** ," RT questioned, pointing at Boone. Thumper burst out laughing.

"She grabbed him and threw him out of the bathroom," Redding said, "How his arm came unattached is a mystery." Thumper turned to Daniels, "Any ideas?"

"Well, if it were already loose it could easily detach like this," Daniels stated, "But I don't know how it would've gotten loose." The others started to think.

"I have a thought as to how," Boone muttered. The rest of the group looked at him curiously.

"Doesn't mean I have to share," Boone stated. RT, Johnson, and Fredericks sighed while Thumper shrugged. Redding was suddenly distracted by a message she was receiving. She turned to the others, "Steele wants to speak with us."

"All of us," RT asked.

"The message says Sandman and I, but you can tag along to the door," Redding shrugged as she left.

"Ok," RT, Fredericks, Johnson, and Houston shrugged, following.

"I'm feeling a little left out," Thumper said, following as well.

"We'll just stay here," Boone stated as the door closed. There were a few seconds of silence, before Daniels started singing, "Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously…"

"Ok, that one is a bit much," Boone muttered, before hopping out of his body.

Boone appeared on Redding's shoulder, as she led the group down the hall in the direction of Steele's office.

"You're not staying in your body," Redding asked, a little surprised.

"I'm curious about what's going on," Boone responded.

"You know you're going to have to stay outside with the others, right," Redding informed.

"I do," Boone asked. Redding nodded. Boone sighed.

"You can always hop into one of our armors," Johnson suggested.

"I guess," Boone muttered, before appearing on RT's shoulder.

"Aw, I wanted an AI in my armor," Fredericks said.

"It was my suggestion," Johnson muttered unhappily. Up ahead, the group could see Vecoli and one of the female soldiers who had been in the bathroom. Redding picked up her pace.

"Hey, what happened was so not cool. It's understandable that you'd be upset. If you need a shoulder to—," Vecoli started saying, before Redding grabbed his arm and started dragging him along.

"Hey," Vecoli exclaimed in protest. As they approached Steele's office, they saw Sandman pacing in front of the door, muttering, "How did I lose him? I don't have the time to—." Sandman saw them approaching.

"Missing something," Redding asked.

"Please tell me he was behaving," Sandman asked. The group's silence was answer enough.

"I will deal with you after," Sandman growled to Vecoli, then turning to Thumper, "Could you keep an eye on him for me?"

"We will," Houston chimed in happily, hugging Thumper's arm.

"I'm ready when you are," Sandman said to Redding. She nodded in response and the two entered the office, closing the door behind them.

"Huh," RT suddenly asked.

"What is it," Fredericks asked him.

"I don't know," RT said, "My head just feels… lighter? Does that make sense."

"Not really," Johnson replied. Thumper sighed, dropping his face into his hands.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I called you here," Steele said from behind his desk.

"Indeed," Sandman said. Redding noticed that the room was in a bit of disarray, something quite out of the ordinary.

"What happened in here," she questioned.

"That's what I called you here for," Steele answered. Redding and Sandman tensed a bit.

"Relax," Steele stated, waving his hands calmly. The two looked at each other before loosening a bit.

"It's about Private Davies," Steele said. He laughed at Redding's and Sandman's looks of disdain.

"Permission to speak freely," Redding requested. Steele nodded approval.

"He is a problem that needs to be removed," Redding rumbled.

"Taking pictures is not a problem, according to his father," Steele said, glancing sideways. He waved a hand to cut off Redding's rebuttal.

"But," Steele continued, "Attempting to gain entry to the women's restroom with a camera in his possession? His father couldn't argue him out of that one. The office took a slight jumble when I discharged him." Steele smiled smugly.

"So I take it you want us to keep what happened on the down low," Sandman asked.

"Not at all," Steele chuckled, "Go ahead and tell everyone."

"Then why did you request to speak to just us," Sandman continued asking.

"You could've brought your whole teams in," Steele stated, "If it was a secret, I wouldn't have said anything with Boone here." Redding took a surprised step back, "What do you mean?" Steele raised his hands in front of him and wiggled his fingers. Redding, confused, looked down at her gloves. She was shocked to discover that her accents weren't blue, but instead green.

"Come on out," Steele instructed, "We know you're there." Redding's accents returned to a royal blue as Boone faded into view on her shoulder.

"He must've hidden himself in the armor so you wouldn't sense his presence," Steele commented, "For the record, you'll change the color of her accents when you do that." Redding glared at Boone, who refused to look at her. Sandman just stood there, head shaking back and forth.

"Why," Redding asked in a growl.

"I'm your AI," Boone said, "I need to know what's going on so I can do my job." Redding kept growling in response, while Boone still refused to look at her. Steele sighed, "To a degree, he has a point." Redding looked at him, shocked.

"But you need to listen to your commanding officer," Steele said to Boone. Boone looked at him and nodded.

"Go spread the word, now. You're dismissed," Steele said.

"So, how dead is he," Johnson asked.

"Isn't he technically dead already," Vecoli asked.

"We're not getting into that," Thumper sighed. The door to the office slammed open as Redding stormed out. She flicked her hand towards the group, causing Boone to appear on Johnson's shoulder while she continued to stomp down the hall. Johnson hid his small fist pump while Fredericks sighed quietly.

"Bad news," Vecoli asked nonchalantly.

"Actually, not at all," Sandman answered, exiting the office, "Davies is gone."

"Seriously," Johnson and Fredericks asked in unison. They high-fived when Sandman nodded in response.

"Finally," Houston said, "He was beyond creepy."

"Redding's problem stems from… other things," Sandman stated, looking pointedly at Boone. Thumper looked at Boone and sighed.

"I'll try to calm her down," he said, before leaving the group.

"Now what," Fredericks asked.

"You can figure that one out on your own," Vecoli said with a wave, before starting to walk away.

"Yeah, we need to determine just how much damage was done while you were out of my sight," Sandman said, grabbing and dragging Vecoli by the collar.

"Gah! Why must you do that," Vecoli exclaimed, struggling.

"Because, its entertaining," Sandman said smugly.

"A research station was recently discovered," Redding stated, _Beatrice_ already in flight.

"Due to it's lack of listings amongst known UNSC labs, we're heading in to check it out," Redding continued.

"How hot is it," Thumper asked.

"We don't know," Redding stated. Thumper cocked an eyebrow.

"Its hidden inside a space cloud, so intel is limited," Redding continued.

"Oo, sounds spooky," Daniels said with a smile.

RT landed _Beatrice_ inside of the hangar bay of the station. Redding, Thumper, Houston, Daniels, and Boone exited and entered through the nearest door.

"What do you got, Houston," Redding asked.

"Nothing," Houston answered, frowning, "There's no network to break into."

"Damn," Redding muttered.

"Guess it's time to test out some of Boone's features," Daniels smirked.

"Features," everyone else asked, including Boone himself.

"Yes," Daniels stated, "Boone, give it a try."

"Uh, ok," Boone responded, confused. A moment passed.

"Anything," Thumper asked.

"No signs of life, no communication signals, the time is 1700, and the temperature is 30 K," Boone stated.

"There is no way its 30,000 degrees in here," Houston stated, shocked.

"30 **Kelvin** ," Boone clarified. Houston looked confused, before uttering, "Who's Kelvin?" Redding and Daniels face palmed as Thumper popped over to Houston, "What he was saying was its really fucking cold in here." Houston sighed, "It's a natural science thing, isn't it?" Thumper nodded, "Yeah." Houston sighed even louder.

"Anyways," Redding stated, breaking the awkward silence that was about to settle, "We need to check the place out." The group turned to notice three doorways and a set of stairs leading up.

"Ok, Daniels takes the stairs, Boone will take the left, Thumper and Houston take the right, and I'll take the middle," Redding commanded. The others nodded, before heading off in their directions.

Boone was making his way down a hall. Each of the rooms appeared to be either filled with lockers or filled with emptied out desks. He came across a yellow door. Opening it, he discovered a giant room with an observation deck on the second floor. It was mostly empty, except for a structure on the far side. Bars and cables were attached to a giant round piece of metal suspended in mid-air. Boone took a step towards it, immediately realizing that he'd made a mistake. He was suddenly pulled through the air, before colliding with the metal object, but he didn't fall.

"Oh, great. A magnet," he muttered.

"Everyone, check in," Redding commanded over the radio.

"Clear up here," Daniels's voice responded.

"We haven't found anything yet," Houston's voice stated.

"Boone," Redding asked. Boone didn't respond.

"Boone," Redding asked again, more sternly.

"I'm, uh, a little stuck," Boone muttered across the radio.

"What," Daniels asked.

"Where are you," Redding asked, "I'm in your hall."

"I went through the yellow door," Boone said unhappily.

"Found it," Redding stated. Boone suddenly realized what was about to happen, "Wait! No, don't—" He was too late. Redding burst through the door, and was instantly pulled towards the magnet. She wound up being stuck to it upside down.

"The fuck," Redding questioned. She glared at Boone.

"By the way, there's a giant electromagnet in here," Boone stated. Redding growled, then softly, "It isn't messing with your systems, is it?"

"No," Boone answered. He looked over at her.

"Wait, since when was your armor green and purple," he asked, confused. Redding sighed. Thumper and Houston suddenly burst through a door on one side of the observation deck. They looked at Boone in surprise.

"You got stuck to a magnet," Thumper shouted across the radio, his voice raising in pitch as he laughed. Houston elbowed him. Thumper looked again and saw Redding, suddenly laughing no more, "Oh. Uh…"

"Are you done," Redding and Boone asked in unison. Thumper cleared his throat and recomposed himself, "Uh, yes, I am."

"Mind trying to shut this off," Redding asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Thumper mumbled. Houston was already at a control panel looking it over.

"Just don't drop this thing," Boone stated, "It's heavy enough to crush us."

"Red means stop, right," Thumper asked.

"Normally, yes," Redding asked suspiciously.

"Big red button it is," Thumper stated, before hitting a button on the control panel.

" **WHAT** ," Redding, Houston, and Boone questioned at the same time. The magnet began to drop.

"Shit," Redding shouted. Suddenly, the magnet came to a stop, with Redding and Boone's helmets about a foot from the floor. Houston had hit a smaller button next to the one Thumper had hit.

"Oops," Thumper squeaked innocently. Houston ushered him away from the panel.

"That was too close," Redding said.

"I think I need some more oil," Boone stated. Redding glanced at him in confusion. Suddenly, the two dropped off the magnet to the floor. Houston turned around, confused. Daniels was standing just inside another door to the room, holding the plug he'd just pulled out of the wall.

"Did you try turning it off and back on again," he commented. Houston shot him a look. Daniels chuckled, "By the way, I found something of interest."

The others followed Daniels across the vast, empty room.

"I thought there was nothing up here at first," he stated, "That is, until I found these." He pointed to a couple of boxes left on the floor, before reaching into one and pulling out what appeared to be an old hard drive. Houston took the hard drive and plugged it into her handheld.

"Hey, Boone, do you think you could stop that," Thumper asked. Boone looked at him, "Stop what?"

"What you're doing with your hand," Thumper clarified.

"I'm not doing anything with my hands," Boone stated, holding his hands up to demonstrate. That's when he noticed that his left hand was constantly opening and closing.

"Stop doing **that** ," Thumper said, pointing to the aforementioned hand. Boone looked at his hand in confusion, "I'm not doing that."

"It was probably caused by the electromagnet," Redding stated.

"You didn't try to work around magnets," Thumper asked.

"With the material of our suits, you normally wouldn't have to worry about magnets," Daniels shrugged, "Extenuating circumstances."

"Well, now isn't that interesting," Houston suddenly said.

"What is it," Redding asked.

"I don't think we have much to worry about," Houston stated.

"Because," Redding asked.

"Because this station's been abandoned for over a century according to these records," Houston explained, "They finished their research and moved out."

"What kind of research," Thumper asked.

"It looks like a prototype of the Mantis machines," Houston answered, "But it was civilian research, probably sold the schematics and blueprints to the UNSC later on."

"That would explain why its not in the database of labs," Daniels shrugged.

"I'm actually surprised that the power and lights still work after all this time," Houston thought aloud. Suddenly, everything went dark as the group began to float.

"You had to say something," Boone muttered.

"Hey, we might have an issue," RT's voice said over the radio.

"As if things couldn't get worse all at once," Thumper said to himself.

"What is it," Redding asked back.

"We've got reports of asteroids coming in," RT responded.

"Shields will stop those, right," Thumper asked.

"Not without power they're not," Redding stated, activating her magnetic boots, "Now let's get moving. We're pulling out!"

The group rushed onto the pelican, Daniels and Houston each with a box.

"Get us out of here," Redding commanded, as RT raised the hatch.

"I'll do what I can," RT stated.

"What you can," Thumper questioned.

"Well, its not like I'm able to see the asteroids," RT answered, pointing out the window, "And the dust in the cloud messes with the radar, so I can't rely on that either."

"How did you know about the asteroids," Thumper questioned.

"Alert light system on the station," RT answered.

"Move," Boone commanded.

"What," RT questioned.

"Get out of the seat," Boone stated.

"Uh," RT said, still not moving. Redding glanced at Boone, then, "Do it." RT shuffled out of the seat so Boone could take it. He grabbed a plug attached to the side of the seat and pulled it to the back of his helmet.

"You didn't," he said after a moment.

"I haven't touched that thing," RT stated, confused. Boone spun around, "You didn't install an input for an X-Plug?!"

"Thought I was forgetting to mention something," Daniels answered sheepishly.

"Why do you need to use an X-Plug," Thumper asked.

"This attaches to a 360 camera up top," Boone answered, frustrated, "Why didn't you install an input?"

"An X-plug requires a biological neural connection," Daniels explained, "Truthfully, you don't have that."

"Hop in," Redding stated.

"What," Boone, Daniels, and Thumper asked in unison.

"I can plug in," Redding stated.

"But I need to move my head around to control the camera," Boone stated. Thumper's eyes widened, "No." Redding glared at him, "We need to get out, ASAP. Boone can do that, but he needs every tool at his disposal." She turned to Boone, "Move out of the seat and hop in." Boone looked at Thumper.

"You can't just let him take control of your body, Redding," Thumper argued, "That'll put your own mind at too much risk!" Redding looked back at Thumper, "Xi and I discussed how to pull it off with a greatly reduced risk. I will be fine. Now, we don't have time to argue anymore!" Thumper took a step back. Boone looked at Redding.

"Now," Redding commanded. Boone still didn't move. Redding grabbed him by the shoulder and moved him herself, during which his visor turned off as his body clattered to the floor. Redding sat down in the seat and plugged in, "Anytime now." Boone appeared on her shoulder, upset. Redding snarled at him, "Now!" Boone vanished, as Redding's accents and visor turned green.

"Boone," Thumper shouted. Redding's hands were commanding a variety of controls, starting up the pelican.

"I'm no happier than you about this," Boone's voice stated.

"Get out of her head," Thumper commanded.

"I will," Boone stated, "As soon as I get us clear."

"No, now," Thumper growled.

"The more you argue, the smaller our window gets and the longer I'm in here," Boone answered. _Beatrice_ began to move away from the platform as the asteroids reached their location.

"Hold on," Boone stated. Redding's hands remained steady as a smaller asteroid rolled right in front of the nose.

"Shit," RT stated. _Beatrice_ suddenly pulled up and to the left, avoiding another asteroid. Behind them, the platform was smashed to pieces by a couple more. Redding's helmet kept turning from side to side, looking around. _Beatrice_ rolled and dodged another asteroid by mere inches. Everyone was sitting down and buckled up, except for Thumper, who was using his magnetic boots to keep himself in place while grinding his teeth angrily. Three enormous asteroids destroyed the station as they cleared the cloud.

"We're out," RT cheered.

"Not quite," Boone stated, pulling up. The pelican gracefully arced over one final asteroid. There was a short pause.

" **Now** we're clear," Boone stated, "You can take over again." RT hurried to the pilot's seat while Boone moved Redding to the back, sitting her down. Redding's accents and visor returned to normal as Boone's body began moving again. Thumper rushed over to Redding, pulling off her visor and lifting her closed eyelids to shine a small light in her eyes.

"If she's not ok after that," Thumper growled. He turned towards Boone, "That was dangerous! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I followed my captain's orders, whether I wanted to or not," Boone stated. Redding groaned slightly. All attention snapped to her.

"Leave him alone, Thumper," she said softly.

"But," Thumper started.

"It was my call, not his," Redding stated weakly, "Besides, I'm fine. Just… tired." Thumper frowned at her a moment, before sighing, "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"So, what shall we do," Daniels asked, walking down the hall.

"You don't want to keep an eye on RT while he works on my body," Boone asked from his shoulder.

"You've got to put some faith in others," Daniels shrugged, "He's got this. It's not anything too complicated or design specific. Just a simple oil change."

"Ok," Boone responded.

"So, what do you want to do," Daniels asked again.

"I'm just along for the ride," Boone answered.

"That's not very helpful," Daniels stated. They turned a corner and saw Redding walking by herself.

"I thought Thumper was keeping an eye on her," Daniels said, confused.

"He's supposed to be," Boone responded angrily. Redding stopped at a door and loudly pounded on it.

"Break it up, lovebirds, you're in a public facility," she loudly said, before grinning towards Daniels and Boone. There was a pause, before the door started to slowly creak open. Redding grabbed the knob and expedited the process, causing Thumper and Houston to tumble out.

"Um, well, you see," Thumper stammered.

"Everyone has their own rooms for a reason," Redding smirked.

"It wasn't like that," Thumper exclaimed. Houston was just kneeling there, red-faced. Daniels started laughing while Boone sighed.

"Well, whatever it was, you can take it to your quarters," Redding chuckled. Thumper grumbled in response.

"I'm, uh, going to go work on a program I'm making," Houston said quickly, before taking off. Thumper sighed, "I guess I'll go check on Chuck. He's supposed to be reorganizing the med bay." He got up and slowly walked away, shoulders hunched. Redding shook her head with a chuckle. She turned and started walking down the hall.

"Guess we should be off as well," Daniels said, starting to walk away. Boone noticed when Redding paused and leaned against the wall for a moment. He hopped into her armor, "You're not ok." Redding glanced at him on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," she stated, tired.

"How many times did you and Xi test that theory," Boone questioned. Redding didn't answer.

"How many times," Boone reiterated.

"We didn't," Redding answered, frowning.

"What," Boone exclaimed.

"We had discussed it, but never got the chance to test it," Redding muttered, entering her quarters and sitting on her bed.

"That was extremely reckless," Boone argued, appearing from his cube. Redding shrugged, "It got the job done. Didn't seem like RT could've done it."

"We could've coached him through it," Boone continued arguing. Redding glared at him, before laying down and turning over.

"Something's off about you," Boone pointed out.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my team," Redding stated, ending the conversation.

"Who's going to protect you," Boone muttered to himself.


	4. Chicken Dinner

"Is it just me, or have we gone longer than usual without a mission," Thumper asked.

"There aren't a lot of missions at the moment," Redding answered, "And Steele has to rotate them around the teams."

"Yeah, yeah," Thumper sighed.

"You know, most other soldiers would be ecstatic at the chance for a break," Daniels pointed out. Thumper glanced at Houston before responding, "True. It's just hard to readjust."

"Well, Bravo team should be back from their recon mission soon," Redding stated, "So we may have something coming soon."

"That's a maybe, not a definite," Thumper said. Redding shrugged.

"You're quiet about this," RT said to Boone.

"Why would I have an opinion on this topic," Boone said, annoyed.

"Because you're a part of this team too," RT said. There was silence.

"I mean—," RT started. Boone cut him off, "Obviously, less missions means its easier to do my job."

"You make it sound like your duties are different from ours," RT said, scratching his head.

"My job as an AI is to protect you guys," Boone stated, frustrated, "That's all."

"Less missions won't make that any easier, Boone," Thumper stated, "As Alpha team, we get the riskier stuff most of the time."

"Fill us in," Steele stated. Sandman plugged a USB drive into the central desk. A hologram map appeared above it, showing the layout of an industrial city.

"It's worse than initially reported," Sandman stated.

"How so," Redding asked.

"It's not the location **of** a rebel base," Sandman continued, "It's the **entire city**."

"That is troublesome," Steele thought aloud.

"See these factories here," Sandman started, pointing to a large section of the map, "All but two of them are for weapons manufacture."

"And the other two," Redding questioned.

"One is for clothes, the other makes fine china," Sandman shrugged.

"That's… oddly unrelated," Redding muttered.

"Any weapons caches," Steele asked.

"There's a small stash in practically every building," Sandman started, then pointing to a church in the central area, "But the largest one by far is here."

"Of course they'd hide them there," Steele sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not very original," Redding commented, then sighing, "Where's the creativity?"

"Over here," Sandman responded, pointing at a shack on the outskirts. Steele gave a small chuckle, before returning to the situation, "Anything of interest beyond that?"

"In fact, yes, thanks to Vecoli," Sandman stated, arms crossed, "He's got a knack for eavesdropping on the right people." Steele and Redding's faces relayed their curiosity.

"Apparently, this location in question had a major hand in helping to build a cruiser for the rebellion," Sandman continued, "And they still have the records for the route it takes AND the blueprints."

"Ah! Well, show us," Steele urged.

"That's where we hit a snag," Sandman sighed. Steele cocked an eyebrow. Sandman pointed to an oddly blank area of the map, "This is the area in which they keep the information. It's shielded from scans and network infiltration, which pissed off Kikuchi. Also, the surrounding area is full of guards and thermal cameras."

"So how many guns are we talking," Redding asked.

"With a population of about five hundred," Sandman said, calculating, "I'd say about five hundred and twenty active, if you include the auto turrets."

"Are your men rested and ready to go," Steele asked, looking at Sandman.

"Rested and restless," Sandman responded.

"Good," Steele said, "Because you will be backing up Alpha team." He looked at Redding.

" _Dante III_ should be refueled by now," Redding stated, "I've tried shoving more than one team into our bird and it was quite uncomfortable."

 _Beatrice_ and _Dante III_ landed in a clearing on the outskirts of a jungle. The teams exited their ships.

"A jungle, huh? Nice touch," Daniels commented.

"RT, you're on guard duty," Redding stated. RT's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Kikuchi, same," Sandman commanded. Riku Kikuchi, wearing blue armor with orange accents, saluted.

"I'll go set up," Zion Moss said throwing his sniper over his shoulder and leaving the group, his white armor shimmering slightly in the sunlight.

"His camo always makes my eyes hurt when its not active," Thumper stated.

"So, where are we heading," Redding asked, checking her magazines and popping them back into their respective guns.

"About six miles that way," Sandman said, pointing towards the heart of the jungle.

"So we get to take a leisurely stroll before work," Thumper joked. Vecoli huffed and rolled his eyes. Sandman nudged the shoulder piece of his black armor.

"Got it," Vecoli responded with a huff, then, "Follow me."

Vecoli led the group, followed by Sandman, Redding, Daniels, Thumper and Houston, while Boone and a soldier in grey and black armor, Harrison, brought up the rear.

"Do we have to worry about security on the way," Thumper asked.

"No," Sandman answered, "We found a route that will avoid that."

"Hope you like walking ten miles," Vecoli stated.

"I thought you said it was six miles away," Daniels questioned.

"It is," Vecoli responded, "But its going to be a ten mile walk to avoid the traps and cameras." Daniels shrugged.

"How are we looking," Sandman asked over the radio.

"Clear," Moss's voice responded.

"Good so far," Sandman muttered.

"Hey, Captain," Moss's voice asked.

"What is it," Sandman asked, a little on edge.

"What do you think is for dinner tonight," Moss asked.

"Are you kidding me," Sandman murmured, face in hand.

"I think its lasagna," Redding answered.

"God dammit," Moss's voice exclaimed, "When are we gonna get some damn fried chicken again?"

"Make sure we don't lose anybody, and I'll pull some strings with Vinny and Brad," Thumper said over the radio.

"Fuck yeah," Moss's voice cheered.

"Uh oh," Vecoli stated, suddenly stopping. The group stopped with him, staring at the hole in the ground in front of them.

"Poor, poor bastard," Sandman stated, placing a hand on Vecoli's shoulder while looking into the hole. Vecoli shook his shoulder free, "It was a basic trap. His own damn fault for falling in." He started leading the group around the hole. The others glanced in, seeing one of the rebels impaled at the bottom. Houston squirmed a little at the sight, Thumper placing his hand on her wrist. The group continued on, avoiding more traps and obstacles. After a while, Moss's voice came across the radio, "You guys are taking forever."

"We've got extra baggage," Vecoli snapped back. He paused for a moment, before turning to Redding, "No offense to you guys." Redding glared at him.

"Well, guess I'm taking a beating when we get back," Vecoli said.

"You bet correctly," Sandman responded curtly. Vecoli shrugged, "At least it'll be by someone with pretty eyes."

"We're in the middle of a mission," Sandman growled. Vecoli shrugged again, "I try to live with no regrets." The others rolled their eyes.

After walking for a few hours, the group approached the tree line. Vecoli held up an open hand to halt the others. Redding moved up to where he was.

"The church is over there," Vecoli whispered, pointing to a building that couldn't be anything but.

"And the command center," Redding asked.

"Somewhere that way," Vecoli answered, pointing. Sandman approached Vecoli's other side, then leaning across, "We'll draw distraction."

"We're gunning for the plans," Redding responded. Sandman and Vecoli nodded, before Sandman waved Harrison to join them and the three vanished.

"Do we rush," Thumper asked.

"No," Redding answered, "We wait."

"What are we waiting for," Daniels asked.

"You'll know," Redding stated.

"Plus, you don't want to accidentally find one of Vecoli's traps," Thumper pointed out.

"You wanted to rush," Redding said, eyebrow raised.

"You can be spontaneous sometimes," Thumper shrugged.

"So, Jim, poker tonight," one rebel asked his buddy as they were patrolling.

"No way, man," the other rebel responded, "My wife'll give me hell if I lose any more money!"

"Aw, come on, man," the first rebel started begging, "It won't be fun without you!"

"That's because you know you'll take me for all I'm worth," the second one responded back.

"Oh, come on," the first guy said, turning away, "I won't take THAT much from ya." There was no response.

"Maybe if you played more, you'd get better," the first guy shrugged. Still no response.

"Huh," he questioned, turning back. The other rebel was gone.

"Jim," the first guy asked, concerned. Suddenly, his head twisted around as his neck snapped. His body fell silently onto Sandman's arms.

"At least Jim wasn't as fat as you," Sandman whispered, laboring to drag the body quickly to cover.

"That's because Jim had a wife to stay fit for," Vecoli whispered, slipping past Sandman to quickly assemble a trap. Sandman paused for a second. Vecoli looked up from his task, "Why do you think I keep my figure in such good shape? Gotta make a good impression." An eye roll and sigh were Sandman's response. After dumping the body, Sandman turned to the radio, "Harrison, ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Harrison's voice nervously responded.

"Good. The turrets are down and the traps are almost ready," Sandman radioed again.

"Just need to set one more," Vecoli stated.

"Once you do, send Alpha the updated layout," Sandman instructed.

Redding quickly opened the message she had just received.

"What's this," Daniels asked.

"Vecoli's traps," Thumper stated, opening up his copy.

"Give me a moment to overlay it," Houston said. Everyone's HUDs updated to show the positions of the traps on their maps along with line of sight overlays. Redding nodded, then over the radio, "We're set."

"Decoy, moving out," Sandman's voice responded. Nothing happened.

"I **said** 'Decoy, moving out,'" Sandman's voice growled.

"For the record, I despise this plan," Harrison's voice stated.

"No idea what you all are doing, but duly noted," Thumper said into the radio. There was a moment's pause, before they heard voices rising in alarm from across the base. So far, a lot of angry shouting.

"Odd, I don't hear any gunfire," Daniels commented. The shouting was getting louder and closer.

"Stay hidden," Redding commanded. Suddenly, Harrison went streaking past them. Nude. A group of angry rebels was chasing him, hoping to run him out of town. All Alpha Team could do was stare in disbelief.

"What kind of decoy did I just witness," Thumper asked in a whisper, after the group had passed. A few more stragglers were bringing up the rear. One of them tripped and fell right in front of them. He turned his head, and noticed the boots. The rebel started to jump up into a crouch in alarm. A bullet zinged right over Redding's shoulder, before piercing the rebel's forehead.

"As precise as ever," Redding said into the radio.

"You know it," Moss's voice answered.

"You could've radioed a heads up so we could move," Boone said. Redding quick grabbed the body and dragged it into the trees, out of sight.

"Nah, would've be too time consuming. He would've raised the alarm," Moss's voice said, "And I'm aiming for a chicken dinner."

"We've got another group to raise hell with," Sandman's voice announced. Suddenly, the church exploded.

"Well, that'll **definitely** pull some distraction," Daniels stated in awe. Redding frowned, muttering, "Explosions are supposed to be **my** thing…"

"You should be good," Sandman's voice announced.

"Move out," Redding commanded, leading the group. Most of the rebels were distracted elsewhere, allowing Alpha Team to focus on avoiding Vecoli's traps. Halfway to the building, a rebel leapt out from behind a shack. As he landed, the ground below him erupted, tearing him to pieces.

"Oh shit," Daniels stated.

"Keep moving," Redding commanded. The group approached the building, sneaking over to a pair of double doors. Redding looked at the doors with a pondering look. She quietly chuckled to herself. Thumper waved for the others to follow him away from the doors. Boone moved a little closer to the doors, looking around. Redding glanced at him curiously, before a video display popped up on her HUD, showing Boone's visuals. She grinned mischievously.

"How long do you think this drill will be," one rebel asked.

"This ain't no drill," his leader responded.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time," another rebel in the group said, then in a mocking tone, "And we all missed out on pizza because it 'weren't no drill' or whatever."

"One of these days," the leader started, "It won't be a drill. And when that happens—." Suddenly, the doors exploded, engulfing the group of ten in flames.

"See, the problem with Vecoli's explosions is that they are uncontrolled," Redding stated, walking through the new hole in the wall, "There isn't any finesse to them." Boone popped off a few rounds from his rifle, effectively taking out the three survivors of the blast. Thumper, Daniels, and Houston rejoined them.

"Ok, we're in," Thumper shrugged.

"The overlay still shows us our surroundings, so we aren't there yet," Redding stated, then turning to Boone, "Thanks for the inside eyes."

"Yeah, yeah," Boone muttered.

"According to the overlay, the blind spot is two floors up," Houston stated. Redding lobbed a grenade over her shoulder and down the hall, causing it to stop at a corner.

"Shi—," some random voice shouted as it exploded.

"We should start heading that way," Redding shrugged.

"Point," Thumper asked.

"Yes," Redding answered. Thumper started leading the others.

"Is that good enough," Harrison asked over the radio.

"Yes," Sandman responded, "Circle back."

"So now we wait," Vecoli stated.

"Unless we hear other wise," Sandman added.

"I'm a few yards away changing," Harrison said into the radio, "No peeking."

"Not interested," Vecoli's voice said with a huff.

"Ok, lets see," Harrison muttered as he pulled his suit back on, "Top half, bottom half, boots, boots… Where are my boots?" He heard rustling behind him.

"Wha—," Harrison turned around in alarm. Before his eyes was one of the rebels. Behind the rebel was Sandman, who had grabbed hold of the aggressor and shoved a knife into the base of the man's skull. At the same time, Vecoli had appeared behind Harrison and placed his hand over Harrison's mouth, stifling the shout that tried to break through.

"Missed one," Vecoli stated.

"One of your traps failed," Sandman said, dropping the rebel's body to the ground.

"I'm betting more on one of his buddies taking the hit for him," Vecoli said, pointing at Sandman, who simply gave him a look.

"Don't do that," Vecoli said.

"You know, girls don't want a Mr. Perfect," Sandman said, arms crossed.

"You're making it sound like I messed up one of my traps," Vecoli stated, then with a chuckle, "Which I never do."

"You should probably take advice when someone gives it to you," Sandman said with a growl.

"Only when its relevant," Vecoli responded.

"Shouldn't we be checking on those proximity traps," Harrison suggested, bored with the current conversation.

"Correct," Sandman said.

Two floors and countless grenades later, Alpha Team was close to the blind spot.

"How many grenades have you used," Daniels questioned. Redding shrugged, "Lost count."

"Well, how many do you carry," Daniels questioned again.

"That's a number you don't want to know," Thumper answered. Daniels gave a perplexed look.

"She'll also nab yours if you don't pay attention," Boone muttered. Daniels and Houston quick checked themselves, before giving each other a panicked look as they realized their grenades were gone.

"Shit," Daniels whispered.

"What do we do," Houston whispered profusely.

"You take these and keep a better eye on them," Boone grumbled, handing them each a grenade.

"Where did you-," Daniels started questioning.

"You'll stop right there before a certain little rabbit discovers his are missing," Boone whispered. Houston started to panic.

"And his were next on Redding's list, anyways," Boone stated, to keep Houston quiet.

"How much farther," Redding asked.

"According to the scans, that opening over there leads to the blind spot," Houston said, pointing. The group carefully made their way across the hall.

"Clear," Thumper said in a questioning voice.

"I doubt it will stay that way for long," Redding stated.

"So we just need to go through here," Houston questioned.

"Wait," Daniels stated. He stepped closer to the side of the opening, looking at a device along the side.

"What is it," Redding asked.

"I don't think we can safely pass through," Daniels responded. Redding tilted her head.

"They have an extreme radiation field set up, being contained by an energy shield," Daniels began to explain, "Any organic matter that tries to pass through is in for some lethal trouble."

"Fuck," Thumper said.

"How badly does it affect electronics," Boone asked.

"Right," Daniels exclaimed, "You should be fine!"

"But he won't be able to signal anything out," Houston stated, "There's an area jammer in place."

"As long as he comes back, he shouldn't have to," Thumper pointed out. Houston pulled out a USB drive, "You can use this, to save space in your storage."

"Sure," Boone muttered. He took the USB and stepped through the opening.

"Come back to us," Redding commanded.

"I have no plans on getting left behind," Boone huffed, before heading down the hallway.

"I don't like this," Moss said into the radio.

"Bad feeling," Sandman's voice responded. Moss shrugged a bit, "Bad setting. I can't keep eyes on them."

"They'll be fine inside, just control the doors," Sandman's voice commanded.

"Come on, chicken dinner," Moss muttered.

Boone moved carefully down the hall.

 _Everything is wired in here_ , he thought to himself, _No network hacking, I guess?_ Coming up upon a corner, Boone cautiously looked around it. Spotting a camera, he quick shot it out before moving into the room. The far wall was lined with monitors, below which was a control center.

"Bingo," Boone muttered. Checking the room first, he quickly moved over to the control center. Plugging in the USB drive, he started copying over all the data. Every so often he rechecked the room.

 _Would they really entrust all this data to be safe like this? What if someone found a way through? Where's the backup plan_ , Boone pondered to himself. There was a sudden beep. Boone turned to notice that the copy was complete.

 _Now to just get out of here_ , he thought, unplugging the device. A hidden door in the wall to his left opened.

"How long do we wait," Thumper asked.

"As long as it takes," Redding answered, staring at the corner Boone had turned. Thumper gave her a look.

"It hasn't been that long," Houston pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but we have no way of communicating with him," Thumper stated, "So if something goes wrong—."

"He'll come back," Redding stated.

"I'm sure he'd find a way to signal us if he were in trouble," Daniels stated. Thumper shrugged. Suddenly, the group heard a loud crash from down the radiation-blocked hallway. The others turned their attention. Boone came running around the corner. Before they could sigh relief, his torso was sliced in half by what appeared to be a giant blade. His top half fell forward, as what was chasing him trampled his bottom half. The creature was bulky, with scythe-like appendages for hands and four massive legs to carry it. As Boone landed, the USB drive went flying out of his hand and down the hall, skidding to a stop outside of the barrier.

"Boone," Redding yelled. Boone looked at the creature and back at the group, trying to pull himself towards them.

 _Not this, not this,_ Boone thought in panic. Thumper, Daniels, and Houston began firing at the creature, who seemed to only become enraged. It reared up, aiming to slam down on him with its front feet.

"He's not gonna make it," Daniels stated in panic, "He can't even jump from the armor." Redding suddenly plunged her right arm through the barrier. Thumper gasped in horror. As the creature stomped down, Redding suddenly turned away. Daniels and Houston watched in horror as the top half of Boone's body was smashed to bits, as Thumper rushed to Redding.

"Boone," Daniels muttered. He turned to notice that Redding's accents had turned green. Boone's hologram was on her shoulder.

"I've overridden the climate controls in the armor, so right now her arm is being super-cooled," Boone was telling Thumper.

"We need to get her back, ASAP," Thumper was saying. Daniels gave a small sigh of relief. Houston reached down and picked up the USB drive, "Then let's get going!"

"RT! Emergency evac, pronto," Thumper's voice shouted over the radio.

"What's going on," Sandman's voice asked.

"We got the data, but there was an incident," Thumper answered, strained.

"Fuck, there goes my chicken dinner," Moss sighed, getting ready to pack up his sniper.

Redding was laying on one of the med bay beds. She looked at her right arm, which was bandaged up past her shoulder.

"I see you're awake again," Thumper said from his desk, frowning. Boone was also observing, from his projection cube. Redding turned onto her side, away from them, "I'm going to rest now."

"Nuh-uh, not this time," Thumper said sternly. Redding eyed him over her shoulder.

"What you did back there was completely reckless," Thumper began lecturing.

"It's not that bad," Redding shrugged, looking at her arm.

"Not that bad," Thumper exasperated, "Do you know just how much dead and cancerous flesh I had to remove from your arm? You should be thankful you still have it! Had it not been for Boone's actions, it could have cost you your life!" Redding just glared at him, "One of my men was in danger. I did what I needed to do to protect him." Thumper growled softly.

"I'm not one of your men anymore," Boone spoke up. Redding looked at him in shock.

"I am an AI, a computer program," Boone continued, "Trying to save me should be the least of your priorities. Your safety needs to come first." Thumper gave him a sad, but thankful look.

"I am not worth the waste," Boone finished. Redding growled loudly, "I told you to **never** fucking say that." Boone's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to go check in with Daniels." He disappeared from his cube. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Can I have my laptop," Redding asked, breaking the tension.

"What for," Thumper asked, curious.

"I need to work more on my research," Redding answered.

Boone appeared on Daniels's console. Daniels looked up from his work, "Ah, Boone. Is she awake?"

"Yeah," Boone muttered. Daniels gave him a questioning look.

"I can't believe how reckless she's being lately," Boone complained, "I've seen her figure out difficult situations without having to risk her own life, but now she's endangering herself for some computer program." Daniels tilted his head, thinking with a smirk on his face. Boone stared at him, "What?" Daniels chuckled a little, "You sound very human right now." His face turned a bit more serious, "To be honest, though, Redding wasn't the only one with thoughts of going through that barrier back there." Boone was taken aback, "What?"

"In that moment, you were human, at least to the rest of us," Daniels explained, before taking on a quizzical look, "Were you afraid?"

"Huh," Boone asked.

"I mean, did you feel the fear," Daniels added, "Because you very much acted it." Boone looked away, "Even if I did, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter," Daniels asked, shocked.

"I'm just a—," Boone started saying. Daniels cut him off, "None of the computer excuses."

"Huh? I… uh," Boone stuttered. Daniels sighed, crossing his arms, "I'm sorry I couldn't figure out a different way around. And I'm sorry you were in a situation that frightened you." Boone glared at him, "I'm not some little kid…" Daniels chuckled nervously, "Sorry, still learning how to handle the situation. Most AIs I've dealt with have been less… emotionally-developed."

"What," Boone asked.

"They had less of an understanding of emotions, therefore a 'gentler' approach was normally better for them to comprehend," Daniels stated, then shrugging, "I only ever had experience with newly-created AIs." Daniels eyed up Boone, "Although, you do them shame. You've retained all knowledge and understanding from your human mind."

"Uh… Is that a good thing," Boone asked.

"Many researchers would love to examine you," Daniels chuckled, "It's as if you simply transferred your existence from a physical one into a digital one."

"What, like the Matrix," Boone asked, sarcastically.

"Well, reverse-Matrix," Daniels pointed out. Boone's hologram shrugged. Daniels chuckled at the small gesture, then with a sigh, "Watching you do stuff like that gives the feeling that your soul is still stuck here." He tilted his head, "Maybe… It still is." Boone gave him an unamused look, then with a huff, "It still isn't worth people risking their lives for."

"Huh," Daniels questioned.

"I already died, so no one should be dying for me," Boone explained, "Right?" Daniels frowned, "I guess." There was a moment of silence.

"Could you do me a favor," Boone suddenly asked.

"Sure," Daniels responded.

"Can you make **sure** that no one dies for my sake," Boone asked softly. Daniels sighed, "If that's what you want, I'll do all that I can." Boone looked up at him, "Thank you." Daniels shrugged, "That's what friends are for." Boone gave him a small, surprised look. Daniels smiled in return.

"You guys got your hands on it," RT asked, staring at the game box in his hands.

"Well, Garrett did," Johnson said, jabbing a thumb at Fredericks, who was grinning from ear to ear with his arms crossed proudly.

"It's the latest in the Adventure Maps series," Fredericks explained.

"Dude, we've gotta play it," RT stated.

"Let's play," the three of them shouted excitedly.

"Oh, wait," RT said, then slightly dismayed, "It says we need 10 players…"

"What kind of game puts a limit like THAT on it," Johnson asked, incredulous.

"This one," RT responded, holding up the box.

"Well, let's get some more players," Fredericks said excitedly.

"Why are we here," Vecoli asked. Him, Sandman, Houston, Thumper, and Redding were standing in the game room. Everyone was in their armor except for Redding, who was wearing running shoes, tan cargo pants, and a red tank top. Her bandaged arm stood out.

"I honestly didn't know we had a game room," Thumper muttered.

"We needed more victims," Johnson said with a mischievous chuckle.

"I thought we needed more players," Fredericks asked in confusion. Johnson sighed heavily, "You ruined it." Fredericks paused, then, "Oh." RT brought Daniels into the room, who had Boone's hologram on his shoulder.

"Why are we here," Boone asked.

"A game," Thumper stated, bored.

"I'm out," Boone stated.

"Wait! We need you," Fredericks exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm with Boone on this," Vecoli stated.

"B-But," Fredericks stuttered.

"I'm not much of one for games," Redding stated, "I'd rather prefer just working out." Thumper looked at her, "You're not allowed to do any of that yet." Redding growled in annoyance.

"Perhaps a workout of the mind would be ok," RT suggested.

"A… what," Vecoli asked.

"You could practice fighting… in the game," Johnson exclaimed, picking up on what RT was trying.

"And strategy," Fredericks added in, also understanding. Redding sighed, "I guess."

"No," Vecoli stated. Sandman grabbed his collar and pulled down hard and fast.

"Fine," Vecoli choked.

"You guys have fun," Boone said, "I'll be off doing… something."

"You too," Fredericks exclaimed.

"Uh, how," Boone asked, "I'm an AI."

"It's a new feature," Fredericks said, practically hopping up and down, "Being able to have an external AI join your party!" Boone stared at him.

"N—" Boone started.

"Pleeeeeeeeease," Fredericks begged. Boone looked at the others.

"Just do it," Thumper grumbled. Boone sighed heavily, "Let's get this over with."

"So what kind of platform is this game played on," Daniels asked.

"Augmented virtual reality," Johnson stated.

"Aw shit, I don't like that machine," Thumper said, shoulders hanging, looking over at a circle of ten seats.

"Let's plug in," Fredericks said happily.

"I really don't like this," Thumper stated, in the game's load-in screen.

"Just shut up and help us get through this," Vecoli gruffed.

"This whole mind controlling your game character instead of your actual body is like some sort of Japanese cartoon idea," Thumper complained.

"It's called anime," Johnson clarified.

"Whatever," Thumper sighed. Redding was looking around.

 _Where's Boone_ , she thought.

"10 out of 10 players," Fredericks thought out loud, looking at a pull down menu in front of him. He thought for a moment, "Should we let the computer match us to classes, or do we want to customize?"

"I'd prefer customize," Johnson commented.

" **PICK WHICHEVER IS QUICKER, DAMMIT** ," Vecoli shouted. Fredericks, Johnson, and RT sighed.

"Computer it is," Fredericks said, pressing a button. The group was warped into the game. Johnson appeared first, with a sword and shield along with plate armor, with a strange voice announcing, "The Knight."

"Yes," Johnson said, fist pumping. Next was Fredericks, in cloth and leather armor carrying a bow and quiver, "The Archer." Then RT, in half-plate armor with a lance, "The Lancer." Then Vecoli, in cloth and leather armor with a sword, "The Mercenary." Sandman, wearing all black cloth armor and carrying kunai, "The Ninja."

"Nothing new there," Vecoli commented. Houston fazed in, wearing a long robe and wielding a wand, "The Magician." Thumper was next, wearing all white and carrying a staff, "The Cleric."

"The what," he questioned.

"I NEED A HEAL," Fredericks, Johnson, RT, and Houston all shouted in unison. Thumper sighed, "Oh, that." Daniels appeared next to Thumper, wearing cloth armor and holding a weird contraption, "The Mechanist." Redding joined in, wearing minimalistic armor and wielding a giant double axe, "The Barbarian."

"Excuse me," she questioned, looking at the sky.

"Sounds about right," Thumper muttered, believing it to be under his breath. He discovered he was wrong when Redding glared at him. RT looked around confused.

"Where's Boone," he asked. The others looked around as well.

"Did he lag out," Johnson asked.

"So it'll let us play with less than ten," RT questioned.

"Wait, do you mean I can leave," Vecoli angrily questioned.

"The Mounted Paladin," the voice announced. The group turned and stared. Boone was garbed in plate armor and carrying a war axe and shield, sitting atop a white horse.

"Ok, that looks cool," Vecoli commented.

"What?! I thought I had the coolest class," Johnson roared.

"Any 'Mounted' class is rare to get matched with, due to its difficult controls," Fredericks pointed out. Johnson glared at him.

"What now," Boone questioned, annoyed. Fredericks pulled up a menu in front of him, "Well, I started us in a Quick Hunt. Our target is… Oh."

"What is it," Houston asked.

"We are finding and battling a giant dragon," Fredericks answered.

"That doesn't sound quick," Vecoli complained.

"And we're probably going to have to grind hardcore, aren't we," Houston asked. Thumper gave her a quizzical look.

"It auto set us to level 50," Fredericks answered.

"Oh, well that's a lot closer to where we need to be," Houston shrugged. Thumper was very befuddled by this point. Houston noticed his face.

"I've been playing this series since I was a kid," she chuckled.

"I didn't realize you were a gamer," Thumper stated.

"Oh, of course I am! Austin liked his FPS's, but I prefer the action/adventure type of games," Houston explained, getting a little quieter. Thumper nodded, immediately dropping the subject.

The group was following a path through the woods. Fredericks, Johnson, and RT were leading, with Houston, Thumper, Vecoli, and Sandman in the middle. Boone and Redding brought up the rear. Redding kept glancing up at Boone. The looks didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it," Boone questioned.

"Huh," Redding asked.

"You keep looking at me," Boone asked, frustrated.

"Its… been a while," Redding answered.

"Since what," Boone questioned more, confused by what she meant.

"Since you looked…," Redding couldn't find the word.

"Human," Boone suggested.

"Yeah," Redding muttered.

"Don't get used to it," Boone stated. Redding glanced at him.

"It's only a computer character that you see," Boone explained, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm still just a program."

"Bu—," Redding started to object in anger.

"DRAGON," Fredericks screeched, cutting off Redding. The group came to a sudden halt. Ahead of them, curled up in a clearing, was an enormous red dragon.

"Going by his coloring, I'd say that's a fire-dragon," Houston stated.

"You'd be correct," RT responded.

"Which means I need to use water spells to do any damage," Houston said, bringing up a menu of her spells, turning her wand a deep blue.

"By the way, how do I attack," Daniels asked.

"You summon machines," Fredericks answered. Daniels still looked confused.

"With the box thing in your hand," Johnson clarified.

"Oh, this," Daniels said, looking at his contraption.

"Yep," Johnson responded.

"And me? How do I fight," Thumper asked.

"You don't," RT stated, "All you do is heal everyone else."

"So, what I normally do," Thumper sighed.

"Just make sure you focus tank," RT stated.

"What," Thumper asked.

"Them," Houston said, pointing to Johnson and Boone.

"Exactly," Johnson responded.

"I'm what now," Boone questioned.

"Wait, let's make it a little easier for him," RT said, "Just worry about healing Johnson and Boone. Everyone else, keep an eye on your HP. If it gets low, call for a heal, at which point Thumper will heal you."

"That's a lot easier to understand," Thumper sighed.

"Are we ready," Fredericks asked. The others nodded.

"Good, because I already shot it with an arrow," he said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You did WHAT," Johnson roared. A giant ball of fire landed right next to the group.

"Shit," Vecoli shouted in alarm.

"Move," Redding commanded. The group scrambled into the woods behind them, hiding behind trees.

"I have a question," Thumper began asking.

"What," Sandman asked.

"How are trees going to stop fire," Thumper continued. Him, Vecoli, Sandman, and Daniels exchanged concerned looks.

"Why are we discussing the validity of a video game," Redding asked.

"Point made," Thumper responded.

"Hey, how are you hiding your horse, Boone," Daniels asked. He was met with silence. The others looked around.

"Uh, where'd he go," Johnson asked. Fredericks peeked around a tree, "Over there!" The rest of the group cautiously peeked as well. Boone was riding away from the group, drawing the dragon's attention.

"Is he running away," RT asked.

"Didn't realize you guys had a decoy on your team," Vecoli smirked.

"Not normally," Redding responded.

"You say that only because you just crash head first through every situation," Thumper stated.

"That's not true and you know it," Redding argued back.

"Oh, really," Thumper questioned.

"You can even ask Caboose," Redding said, then as an afterthought, "When you next get the chance."

"That sounds enlightening," Boone said in annoyance. The group turned and looked at him.

"Wait, if you're here…" RT said.

"You suck as decoy," Vecoli stated.

"Who says I was running decoy," Boone responded.

"Then what were you doing," Johnson asked.

"Figuring out where to hit that thing," Boone said in annoyance.

"Shouldn't we be moving," RT asked. Everyone looked at the dragon, who was eyeing them all up.

"Yup," Fredericks stated loudly. The group scrambled deeper into the tree line, just in time to avoid the dragon's fire breath attack.

"Ok, so weak spots aren't too difficult to determine," Fredericks stated, "At least, not with this group set up."

"Really," Thumper asked.

"Sandman's class has just the skill for it," Houston pointed.

"I'll guess its called 'Identify'," Sandman asked, looking at the 'Spells' menu. Houston nodded.

"But that skill has a cast time," RT stated.

"So, we need to draw aggro," Johnson responded. Thumper, Daniels, Redding, and Vecoli watched the conversation in confusion, while Boone merely looked bored.

"How about Houston, Daniels and I attack," Fredericks suggested.

"I'll shield," Johnson said.

"I can boost crit," RT shrugged.

"What if the dragon catches onto Sandman," Redding asked.

"Good point," Fredericks said, thinking.

"Then Vecoli will take the hit," Johnson shrugged.

"I… what," Vecoli questioned.

"To be honest, your class is the least useful in this fight," Johnson shrugged. Vecoli growled, "Why can't it be Thumper? You guys said he can't attack."

"You do NOT put your healer into the fight if you can help it," RT pointed out. Vecoli growled some more, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of which, get ready," Johnson said to Thumper.

"Me," Thumper questioned.

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna be taking a lot of damage, man," Johnson shrugged.

"Ok," Thumper said, somewhat following what was going on.

"What do we do," Redding asked.

"Just stay back for now," Johnson said.

"Yeah, you're the heavy hitter, so we'll probably need you later," RT stated.

"And me," Boone asked.

"We just need me for now," Johnson said.

"You might be a tank, but your shields aren't as good," Fredericks said. Boone's boredom looked unfazed.

"Let's go," Fredericks commanded.

Fredericks, Daniels, and Houston rushed out of the trees to the dragon's left, with Johnson moving as fast as he could behind them. The ranged fighters began attacking the dragon, with Daniels summoning an archery mechanoid, while Johnson put up his shield in front of them. A couple of attacks hit before the dragon turned on them. Opening its mouth, it spewed bright yellow flames at them. Johnson's health bar dropped to three quarters.

"Wow, it hits hard," RT muttered.

"Johnson's health is still going down," Redding commented. Her, RT, and Boone stared at Thumper.

"What," Thumper asked with a shrug. RT looked at Johnson, then back at Thumper. Thumper looked completely lost. Redding sighed.

"Wow, **healer** , Johnson's health is so low," Boone said in a mocking tone, "What should we do about that, **HEALER**?"

"Ah, that," Thumper chuckled nervously. He began casting a healing spell on Johnson, who shouted in their direction, "Took you fucking long enough!"

"Are we having fun yet," Vecoli huffed.

"Its not that bad," Sandman shrugged, waiting for the spell to cast. Vecoli sighed heavily in annoyance. He peeked over Sandman's shoulder, "How much longer?"

"I don't have a timer," Sandman stated. Vecoli huffed.

"Could you be quiet," Sandman asked, getting annoyed by Vecoli's attitude.

"Maybe I don't want to," Vecoli huffed. Sandman growled. Suddenly, the underside of the dragon's stomach began to flash red.

"Yeah! That's its weak spot," they heard Fredericks shout. The dragon spun towards the two and unleashed a fireball.

"Shit," Vecoli and Sandman shouted. In a moment of panic, Vecoli pushed Sandman to the side and took the full blast of the attack.

"He was kind of useless anyways," Johnson shrugged. When the flames cleared away, Vecoli was still standing, arms thrown in front of his face in an attempt to shield himself, his whole character flashing red.

"He's still alive," most of the group questioned out loud.

"I'm still alive," Vecoli muttered to himself.

"Oh, he must have the 'Force of Will' perk," RT stated.

"Wow, lots of rare rolls today, huh," Johnson commented.

"Force of Will," Daniels asked.

"He can survive one deadly hit," Fredericks explained.

"But only one," RT emphasized.

"MOVE YOUR ASS," Redding shouted. Sandman, having gotten back on foot, dragged Vecoli back into the trees.

"What's the plan now," Thumper asked.

"RT," Fredericks shouted.

"On it," RT answered back. He looked around at the group, then at the dragon, then back at the group, pondering.

"I've got an idea," he stated after a moment. Turning towards the group of ranged attackers, he shouted, "I need Houston!" Houston bounced over as Daniels summoned another mechanoid.

"Why is everything flashing red," Vecoli asked.

"My guess, low health," Thumper said, turning and casting a healing spell on him.

"You're starting to pick this up," RT stated with a smile.

"What do you need me to do," Houston asked excitedly.

"We need a water enchantment on Redding's axe," RT stated.

"I'm on it," Houston said, starting to cast a spell.

"My axe," Redding asked.

"Yeah, we're going to buff you up for a big hit," RT explained, "Next I'll boost your crit rate." He started casting a spell, saying over his shoulder, "Swap out with Fredericks." Houston did exactly that, as Fredericks rushed over.

"Boost her crit damage," RT commanded.

"Going for a KO," Fredericks asked, casting his spell.

"Yup," RT answered. Fredericks rejoined the ranged attackers.

"Ok, lastly," RT said, turning to Vecoli.

"Me," Vecoli questioned.

"We need your Speed Boost buff," RT stated.

"Ok," Vecoli mumbled, turning to Redding.

"But, not on her," RT quickly said. Vecoli looked at him in confusion.

"Boone is the quickest here, so you're going to make him even quicker," RT explained, "And he's going to act as both transport and shield for Redding." Vecoli shrugged and cast the spell on Boone.

"What are we doing, exactly," Redding questioned.

"Boone's going to take you as a passenger and you're going to deliver the, hopefully, finishing blow," RT explained, then shrugging, "Or close to it."

"Can we just get this over with already," Vecoli huffed.

"Three, two, one, GO," RT announced. Him, Vecoli, and Sandman rushed out of the trees, running between the ranged attackers and the dragon, who turned its attention towards them. Boone and Redding, both atop Boone's mount, rushed out of the trees at a different angle. The horse's hooves pounded heavily upon the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust behind them. Almost instantly, the dragon saw them and shot a fireball at them before turning back towards the other attackers. Raising his shield, Boone blocked the attack as his shield broke. He growled as he grabbed the reins with both hands.

"Ok, so that flashing area is where we need to hit," Redding stated. Boone nodded acknowledgement. As they approached, the dragon lifted it's foot closest to them. Boone steered the horse to the side in time to avoid the crushing attack.

"Go! Go," RT and Fredericks cheered. Boone navigated the horse under the dragon, closing in on the weak spot as Redding pulled her feet under herself while casting her 'Berserker' spell.

"So we just watch," Vecoli asked, turning towards Sandman, who was reading a list.

"What's that," Vecoli asked. Sandman gave him a tiny grin before vanishing. Vecoli just stared and shrugged, "This'll be over quick." As the horse reached the weak spot, Redding pushed off and leapt up in the air. She swung her axe, slashing through the dragon's stomach. The dragon shrieked in pain and flashed red. Boone turned the horse around, allowing Redding to quick climb back on as he passed.

"You're flashing red," Boone pointed out.

"Yeah, that spell did it," Redding stated, "But it was supposed to make me stronger." As they cleared the underside of the dragon, they looked back to see it still standing and attacking.

"Apparently, not strong enough," Boone commented.

"Shit," Redding sighed.

"Aw, fuck," RT said.

"It wasn't enough," Fredericks said in disappointment.

"Get ready, its about to pop a shield up," Johnson stated. Suddenly, Sandman appeared at the dragon's stomach and slashed with the kunai. The dragon gave one final death shriek before collapsing. As Sandman landed and turned around, the others just stared.

"Its done," Sandman stated.

"What did you do," RT asked.

"While reading my Spell List, I discovered something called Teleport, and that it boosts my damage if I can immediately hit a weak spot," Sandman stated.

"Damn," Johnson muttered.

"Well, we're done," Vecoli stated, "Can we go now?" Fredericks sighed and pressed a button on his display. The scene around them faded into white as the game shut down.

"I'm out," Vecoli stated, before vanishing.

"That was fun," Sandman chuckled, before vanishing as well. Houston giggled, "Its been too long since I last played!"

"I sucked, didn't I," Thumper asked, shoulders hunched.

"You did just fine for a first timer," Houston said, giving him a flirtatious wink before vanishing. Thumper perked up at that and vanished as well.

"Should be about time for lunch," RT stated.

"Yeah, my stomach's rumbling," Johnson commented.

"Last one there gives up their pudding," Fredericks announced.

"Not me," Johnson said back as the three vanished.

"I should get back to work on the new body," Daniels thought out loud before vanishing as well. Boone had returned to his civvies appearance. He looked over and saw Redding looking around.

"Aren't you leaving," he asked.

"Not yet," Redding answered. Looking at him, she asked, "Is this what its like for you?"

"No," Boone replied dryly.

"Then what is it like," Redding asked. Boone arched an eyebrow as he tilted his head, "Nothing important." Redding placed her hands on her hips. Boone crossed his arms, "A human mind can't handle it."

"Try me," Redding stated. Boone huffed in annoyance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, everything vanished, being replaced with blackness along with zeroes and ones. There was no up or down, left or right. Redding felt as if she was floating in a manner of terrifying nonexistence, causing her heart to race. As suddenly as it had vanished, the white server room reappeared, with Boone staring at Redding, who had collapsed to her knees while clutching her arms, panting heavily. She looked up at him.

"I told you," Boone stated.

"You deal with-," Redding started.

"I am a program. **THAT** is my existence," Boone emphasized, gesturing. A moment passed of them staring at each other.

"You need to get your dressings changed," Boone stated.

"And you," Redding asked. Boone shrugged. Redding sighed before vanishing. Boone sighed as well, as a red line travelled up his body. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his face as his entire body flashed and glitched sporadically. After a moment, the "seizure" passed. Boone let go of his face, terror in his eyes. He shook his head and muttered to himself, "I managed to hold that back just long enough…"


	5. Infiltration

"All done," Daniels announced, walking into the room. Houston, RT, Thumper, and Redding looked up from their activities. Behind Daniels entered Boone in his new mechanical body, watching as he opened and closed his hands.

"You had to download him again," Thumper asked.

"New body, new system," Daniels pointed out, "It also takes longer because Boone's a slightly bigger download than most AIs."

"That's what she said," RT chuckled to himself. Houston heard him and frowned.

"Boone has a body again, so back to missions," Redding said.

"Not yet," Thumper said sternly, looking her in the eye. Redding growled loudly in frustration, subconsciously rubbing her less bandaged arm.

"It's a little unsettling," Fredericks stated, tilting his head.

"What is," Daniels asked. Him, Fredericks, RT, and Johnson were eating their lunches while Boone sat with them.

"Me," Boone muttered.

"Can't you just drink some oil or something," Fredericks asked. Boone stared at him.

"He doesn't need any more oil," Daniels shrugged, "And constantly adding more will just cause damage."

"Oh," Fredericks said.

"Can you at least stop staring at us," Johnson asked, "Its getting a little weird."

"You assume I'm actually looking at you," Boone stated.

"You haven't," RT asked in surprise.

"No. You thought I would just sit here and stare at people? Why," Boone huffed.

"Well, you could look at all the girls without any embarrassing bulges," Johnson shrugged. Boone just stared at him, before answering, "Not interested."

"At all," Fredericks asked.

"Well, he is mechanical now," RT shrugged.

"Have you **ever** been interested," Johnson pushed. He felt as if Boone was glaring at him.

"I am here to get a job done. That's all that has mattered," Boone stated.

"Even so, isn't there **someone** you like," Fredericks asked.

"No. And even if I did, its not like it would matter anymore," Boone answered, as he stood up and left.

"He totally has feelings for someone," RT stated.

"Of course," Johnson answered. Daniels chuckled to himself a bit.

"What's so funny," Johnson asked.

"Do you know who it is," Fredericks asked.

"For someone who claims to simply be a computer program, he acts way too human," Daniels pointed out.

"Yeah, he does," RT responded.

Thumper carefully removed the last of the bandages from Redding's arm.

"Ok, you're good enough to take on missions again," he stated.

"Fucking finally," Redding exclaimed. She rubbed her chin in thought, "I wonder if they have a plan ready for that ship yet."

"Not quite yet," Steele answered as he entered the med bay. Thumper saluted, "Sir." Steele waved him down, "No need for salutes, Thumper." He turned to Redding, "I see your arm is doing better."

"Do you have a mission for us," Redding asked.

"Indeed," Steele answered, "Although, its not what your team normally does." Redding tilted her head in confusion.

"Recon," Redding growled softly. _Beatrice_ was making it's way towards a small, green planet.

"I think it was a good setup," Thumper commented. Redding glared at him.

"It'll give your arm just a little extra healing time," Thumper pointed out. Redding's eyes narrowed before she turned away.

"So, this is a previously unknown planet," Daniels asked.

"Apparently," Thumper answered.

"I'm totally Neil Armstrong-ing this," RT exclaimed.

"I wonder what kind of animals are down there," Houston pondered out loud.

"Entering atmosphere," RT announced.

RT gently landed _Beatrice_ in a clearing.

"Ok, time to—," RT started saying to himself, before being cut off.

"Atmospheric readings indicate breathable air," Boone said over the radio. RT glanced out the front of the pelican and saw Boone standing outside.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, before quick perking up, "First human will be—." He turned to see Redding outside with her helmet off.

"Smells good," she commented. RT's shoulders slumped as Houston and Thumper joined Redding.

"What's wrong," Daniels asked, pulling off his own helmet.

"Oh, nothing," RT said, hanging his head.

"That breeze feels really nice," Houston said, her hair being ruffled by the wind. The group was making their way through some thin woods, all the humans except RT had their helmets off. Boone and Redding were leading the way.

"Why don't you take your helmet off," Daniels asked.

"What if we get attacked," RT asked back.

"That's a fair point," Thumper stated.

"If it's natives, at least the armor should block anything they throw at us," RT shrugged, "I mean, how advanced could they be?" A spear landed in front of the group, the air around the tip crackling from its ability to shock. Boone, Redding, and Thumper aimed at its source while Houston, Daniels, and RT covered the rear and sides.

"Who goes there," a deep voice asked.

"Alpha Team of _The Divine Comedy_. Who are you," Redding growled.

"Alpha of what," they heard another voice ask in a whisper.

"I don't fucking know," the deep voice whispered back, before loudly asking, "Why are you here?"

"This planet is marked as an unknown variable. We were sent to scout it out," Redding answered.

"Scout it out? For what," the deep voice asked again.

"Any signs of enemies," Redding responded.

"So, you're not here for our sugar water," the deep voice sounded surprised. Redding glanced at Boone and Thumper, "No…?" A short man with a large belly appeared from behind a tree, followed by more tribesmen, "Well, welcome! We've never had outsiders before!"

"How do you guys know English," RT asked. Him, Daniels, Houston, and Thumper were sitting around a campfire in the middle of a village.

"Well, untold generations ago, our people were travelling amongst the stars," the deep voiced man, Darryl, stated, "One day, they crashed here, on this planet. Unable to call for help, they settled here, and here we have stayed."

"Darryl, its amazing to see that you have been able to incorporate semi-modern medicine while still maintaining a hunter-gatherer society," Thumper commented, impressed.

"It is," Darryl asked.

"Totally," Houston responded. Darryl shrugged. Another man growled from one of the huts.

"Marcus, we have company," Darryl said, "It would do for you to behave."

"Damn outsiders," they heard Marcus mutter.

"Not going to join us," Redding asked, approaching Boone's left side, her braid draped over her right shoulder. He had been standing on a cliff, watching over the village. Down below, Daniels was singing one of his tunes to some of the villagers, who listened intently.

"No," Boone answered.

"Why not," Redding asked.

"There's no need," Boone responded, "So I'll keep watch from up here."

"It's a new planet, new air, new sensations. You shou—," Redding started, before realizing her mistake. Boone just stared at her.

"Sorry," Redding mumbled, "I **will** fix this." Boone just kept staring.

"What is it," Redding asked. Boone slowly moved his hand towards her. Redding looked at him in confusion. With his index finger, he pressed a loose piece of hair against her forehead, "Your hair is out of place. Its annoying."

"Huh," Redding asked, before grabbing the hair and messily tucking it back into her braid.

"I'm going to rejoin the others," Redding said after a moment of silence. Boone nodded acknowledgement.

 _It wouldn't prove anything to grab the braid now, anyways_ , Boone thought to himself, watching her leave. After a moment, he turned back towards the village.

"There's no way they'd welcome us so easily," Boone muttered to himself.

"Not everyone does," a voice said from next to Boone. He turned, a bit surprised, to someone next to him. With round brown eyes appearing beneath a mess of red hair, the stranger's height was the only thing indicating he was older than a pre-teen. The stranger looked at him, and extending a hand, "The name's Liam." Boone paused.

"I'm one of the ones happy to meet you guys," Liam pointed out.

"Shouldn't you kids be tucked somewhere safe," Boone asked. Liam huffed, "I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen!" Boone was shocked again, "Nineteen? You're not that much older than…" He turned away.

"Than," Liam asked.

"Its nothing," Boone stated. A moment passed before Boone turned back, "You said that not everyone welcomes us." Liam scratched his head, "Yeah, Marcus. He's not happy about it at all."

"Anyone else," Boone inquired. Liam thought for a second before shrugging, "All we've had is this tiny village. Seeing as we came from elsewhere, we've all been excited to one day meet outsiders."

"Good, I shouldn't have to worry about your village," Boone said. Liam looked perplexed, "Then who **do** you have to worry about?"

"Our enemies," Boone stated. Liam jumped back in alarm for a moment.

"We have no reason to believe they are here," Boone said, "But you never know." Liam sighed in relief, "You had me worried for a second there." He eyed Boone for a second, "You never told me your name." Boone glanced at him, "Its Boone."

"LIAM," a voice shouted from the village.

"Aw, shit, that would be Mom," Liam sighed. With a wave, he took off, "It was nice meeting you, Boone!" Boone glanced at him, before turning back towards the village.

Darryl laughed, "It looks like Liam made a new friend."

Hm," Thumper asked. Darryl pointed towards Boone. Thumper chuckled, "It was probably a **short** conversation."

"You do know that I can hear your conversation even up here, right," Boone's voice said over the radio. Thumper gave him a cheeky salute.

"I'm going to go readjust my hair," Redding stated, getting up and leaving the group.

"Alone," Darryl asked. Thumper shrugged, "Its one of those weird things she makes a private matter." Daniels reacted to an incoming message he had received, "Hmmm. Interesting."

"What is it," Thumper asked. Daniels shrugged, "Nothing, just a small joke."

Redding had made her way to what appeared to be a small quarry. Looking around, she determined it to be deserted for the time being.

"I can't believe my braid started to unravel," she muttered to herself. Suddenly dodging, she took the spear to her shoulder instead of the heart, knocking the railgun from her back. The electrical shock made her fall to her knees, crying out in pain.

"You outsiders will be nothing but trouble," Marcus stated, appearing from the trees to pull the spear out of her shoulder. Redding growled menacingly.

"This'll be over fa—" Marcus started saying, aiming the spear again, before being launched into the air by Redding, who's pupils were fully dilated.

"That was **not** a good sound," Thumper's voice said, quickly approaching from the trees. Him, Houston, Daniels, RT, and Darryl appeared. Redding quickly glared at them with a growl as Marcus landed on the ground not far behind her.

"Darryl, stay back," Thumper warned.

"What's going on," Darryl asked, alarmed.

"Marcus attacked her," Liam exclaimed from up in a tree. A big rock went sailing towards the group, causing Alpha Team to dodge while Darryl was pulled out of the way by Thumper.

"Holy shit," RT exclaimed in panic. Liam noticed Marcus start to recover. His eyes followed Marcus's to the railgun on the ground. Redding hurled another rock as she roared in rage. Liam leapt out of his tree, rushing over to where Marcus was scrambling to grab the railgun. He punched Marcus in the side of the head, before grabbing the gun and tossing it away from them. A loud growl from behind him caused Liam to spin around. He froze in fear at Redding's face. She threw a punch as Liam was knocked to the side. He heard a loud crunching and ripping sound. Looking up, he saw Redding's fist completely through Boone's stomach.

"Boone," Liam screamed in fear. Boone grabbed Redding's arms as Thumper plunged his syringe into the back of her neck, causing her to drop slightly, eyes closed. Liam scrambled to his feet, hyperventilating as he rushed to Boone's side, "You-You're—" Boone glanced at him. Redding's eyes flickered open again. She stared at Boone's stomach, pulling her fist back out.

"Better me than the kid," Boone stated. Thumper gave him a surprised look.

"I think this body is done for a bit," Boone stated, looking at Daniels.

"What are you talking about," Liam stuttered, panicking.

"So, his body isn't human," Darryl asked. The group was sitting around the campfire again, with Boone's hologram on Redding's shoulder, which was now bandaged.

"No," Daniels stated. Darryl sighed in relief, "Well, I'm thankful nobody was killed."

"What's going to happen to that guy," Thumper asked, serious.

"He has been exiled," Darryl answered.

"For how long," Houston asked.

"The rest of his life," Darryl explained, "Which will be relatively short, seeing as how he can't even fight or hunt." Thumper nodded solemnly.

"So, you're ok," Liam asked, looking at Boone. Boone glanced at him, before nodding.

"Thank god," Liam said. Redding looked ready to nod off.

"That fight really took a number on her," Darryl commented, then asking, "Is there anything else you need from us?" Redding shook her head, "No. There will likely be ambassadors coming to speak with you in the future, though." Darryl nodded, "We will be ready for them." Redding nodded as well, before turning to her team, "Let's head back."

"How did he sneak up on you like that," Thumper asked, sitting across from Redding in _Beatrice_.

"I'm not sure," Redding said, exhausted.

"Our radars don't work," Boone stated.

"What," Thumper asked, shocked.

"Its likely something to do with that particular planet," Daniels suggested, sitting next to Boone's broken body. Thumper glanced at him, "Is that what you found 'interesting' earlier?" Daniels nodded, "I didn't want to say it in front of them, just in case."

"We just have to make sure to mention it in the report," Redding said with a yawn. Thumper sighed.

"That was quick," Thumper said, looking at Boone, who was back in his own mechanical body.

"This time, I only needed to repair the damage," Daniels stated, "As long as I have the majority of it, I can simply repair it. Which also means skipping the download process."

"How well will it hold up," Boone asked.

"Well, as long as you avoid getting punched by Redding, it should hold up like normal," Daniels commented.

"My report," Redding said, handing Steele a small stack of papers.

"Ah, good," Steele responded, looking through them. He frowned as he finished reading them, "Something's missing." Redding pulled out a slightly larger stack of papers, "The report that I wish to go no farther than this room." Steele took the stack from her, "Does this one include your injury?"

"Yes," Redding answered. Steele set the pile on the desk, "Let me guess: One native attacked you, but you feel as if the rest were peaceful?" Redding nodded. In response, Steele dropped the second stack of papers into his wastebasket.

"Thank you, sir," Redding said, before Steele waved her dismissal. As Redding left the room, she came across Boone in the hallway.

"You're already fixed," she commented.

"Daniels just needed to patch it," Boone muttered.

"By the way," Redding said. Boone turned towards her.

"There's a seminar coming up, and it sounds like the kind of info we're looking for."

"Information for what," Boone asked.

"For you," Redding stated. Boone turned away, "Stop wasting your time." Redding huffed in frustration, "No." Boone started walking away, "Spend your time on something important." Redding growled.

"Are you ok," Fredericks asked. RT had his head slumped onto the cafeteria table, "Huh?"

"Yeah, you don't look so well," Johnson chimed in. RT placed his hands on his head, muttering, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, man, you've been like this since your last mission," Johnson huffed.

"What was so bad," Fredericks asked. RT sighed heavily.

"Give him some time, he'll be fine," Thumper said as he passed them, "Or not." Johnson gently prodded RT's elbow with a fork.

"Fine," RT exclaimed, sitting up.

"So," Johnson asked.

"I saw that thing with the captain," RT muttered too softly to hear.

"Huh," Johnson and Fredericks asked, leaning closer to hear better.

"I saw her go berserk," RT said louder, disturbing the others around them.

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it," Fredericks shrugged, "It makes her stronger against enemies anyways, right?"

"She punched a hole through Boone's stomach," RT murmured.

"Holy shit! That hole was from a punch," Johnson exclaimed. RT nodded. Johnson and Fredericks exchanged terrified looks.

"I… I kind of feel better now," RT said, perking up a tiny bit.

"Keep talking about it," Thumper shouted from a few tables over. RT continued his story, "Ok, so…"

"A plan for taking on the rebel warship, _White Knight_ , is nearly complete," Steele stated as Redding and Sandman listened.

"What more is required for it to be ready," Sandman asked.

"The _White Knight_ has experimental shields that may have the ability to repel any artillery we have," Steele answered, "But another, more accessible, ship has the information needed to bring them down." He looked at Sandman.

"Kikuchi and Harrison both caught space flu," Sandman sighed, "And Moss is showing early symptoms as well." Steele frowned, "Well, that's not ideal." He turned to Redding, "Looks like Alpha Team will be infiltrating the _Black Rook_."

"So, that's the _Black Rook_ ," Thumper asked, looking out the front of _Beatrice_.

"Yes," Redding answered, "On the surface, it's a simple bulk transport ship. But our intel indicates that it's computers hold valuable information that we need."

"What kind of information," Houston asked.

"Experimental high-impact shielding," Redding answered. Houston nodded.

"Ok, so according to the schematics, there are five locked down databases," Houston stated, pointing to the spots on a holographic map, "Which is where we're going to need to go to look for the data, seeing as it wasn't in the network."

"But, I'm not good at searching computers," Thumper admitted.

"Which is why I set up these," Houston said, handing out USB drives, "They'll search and download for you." Redding pat her on the shoulder, "Nice."

"Who's going to which database," Daniels asked.

"I'll take this central one," Redding stated, pointing to the map, "Thumper will go here, Houston here, Daniels here, and Boone there." The others nodded before splitting up.

Thumper flattened himself against the side of a locker as three rebels passed by.

"What do you think the Jell-O for today will be," one of the rebels asked.

"I hope it's lemon," one of the others said.

"Disgusting! It better be cherry," the third one responded. After they rounded a corner, Thumper carefully peeked his head back out before dashing across the hallway and through the door. In front of him were rows of computer modules that stretched all the way to the ceiling.

"Well, how do I access this," he quietly questioned out loud, admiring the height of the computers. Looking down and towards the middle, he saw a panel labeled "ACCESS TERMINAL". Thumper shrugged and plugged the USB into it. He watched as files flashed across the screen, every so often checking his six. A bell ringing throughout the station made him jump as a voice came across the intercom, "Lunch!" Thumper sighed in relief, "Well, isn't that convenient." The door to his room suddenly opened. Thumper turned and aimed his pistol. Houston waved at him as he dropped his aim.

"Surprise," she giggled.

"I almost shot you," Thumper huffed.

"Naw, you wouldn't've," Houston said flirtatiously. The door opened again, causing Thumper to aim his pistol yet again.

"Hey, Daniels," Houston said, waving as Daniels entered.

"Done yet," Daniels asked.

"No," Thumper sighed.

"Looks like you got one of the bigger rooms," Boone said from behind Thumper. Thumper spun and prepped to fire, until Boone ripped the pistol out of his hands.

"Will. You. Guys. Stop it," Thumper huffed and puffed.

"You're the one being jumpy," Daniels stated, "What's up with you?"

"He had an energy drink this morning," Houston explained.

"I didn't get enough sleep and didn't think we were about to go on a mission," Thumper stated, shoulders sagging.

"This is why you said you weren't going to drink them," Houston said sympathetically.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Boone said, handing back the pistol.

"Can't **short** yourself on energy," Thumper responded. Boone stopped and turned, but was interrupted by Houston, "They've got some chatter on the radio." She listened for a moment. Thumper turned around and noticed the USB was done, "It came up with nothing."

"Then let's get going," Houston stated, "Redding's compromised."

"Thank god the halls are empty," Daniels commented.

"Yeah, food will do that," Thumper pointed out. The group passed a windowed hall and quickly paused. Across the way, they could see another database room, with Redding fighting a couple of rebels.

"We need to get there before more show up," Thumper commanded. They turned forward to notice Boone was gone.

"He must not have stopped," Daniels shrugged. Turning a corner, Houston stopped them.

"There's IR beams here," she stated.

"How did you know," Thumper asked.

"I didn't have the info we're looking for in my location, but it **did** have something useful," Houston answered.

"So how did Redding get through," Thumper asked.

"My guess would be that," Daniels responded, pointing to a laser pointer on the floor on the other side.

"Ok, so how did Boone not set them off," Thumper continued to question.

"Oh, he set them off," Houston stated, before pointing upwards.

"INTRUDER ALERT," came across the intercom as lights started flashing red.

"Quick, in here," Daniels said, holding a door open.

Boone skidded into the room as the lights started flashing. He looked around, but couldn't see Redding, only the bodies of the rebels she had been fighting.

"What did you do," Redding asked from behind him, "Actually, we don't have time. I have an idea, if you can pull it off."

Five rebels rushed the room. Boone was standing over a console, turning to face them when they entered.

"Fire," the leader shouted, as the others followed command. Boone fell to the floor as his visor shut off, riddled with bullets.

"We've neutralized the threat," the leader radioed. He turned to one of the other rebels, "Stay here and keep watch. We're going to sweep the area." The rebel nodded as the others left. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched from directly above. He heard a soft _THUD_ before an arm wrapped around him and a hand grabbed the back of his helmet.

"Hold him," Boone said in Redding's head, having enough control to stifle the rebel's screams. The rebel struggled as best he could.

"Keep holding him," Boone said in Redding's head again. Suddenly, the rebel went limp for merely a second before standing still.

"I have him," the rebel said. Redding let go and backed up.

"This feels weird," Boone said in the rebel's voice.

"Imagine how it feels for him," Redding said, pointing.

"I'm pretty positive he isn't feeling anything," Boone said, tilting his head, "And won't be again."

"Well, sucks to be him," Redding shrugged, "Maybe you should just keep that body."

"Uh, no," Boone responded, "No one wants someone else's body. Who could possibly do that and be ok with it?"

"ACHOO!"

"Did you just sneeze," Grif asked, staring at Church on Tucker's shoulder.

"Huh, someone must be talking about me," Church said, sniffling.

"That doesn't seem physically possible," Tucker said. Church shrugged.

"All good," Redding said, showing off her repainted armor.

"Not going to question why they happened to have the right color paint, let alone any paint, sitting in a computer database room," Boone asked.

"Nope," Redding said, "Never look a gifted horse in the mouth." Boone shrugged. He walked over and attempted to pick up his robotic body. After a moment of struggling, he fell backwards. Redding tilted her head curiously.

"This guy is weak," Boone exclaimed in annoyance.

"I got it," Redding said, picking up Boone's robot body and throwing it over her shoulder with ease, "Just glad you could control this remotely." Boone huffed, then asked, "So I take it now we slip back to _Beatrice_ using this guy's credentials?"

"Exactly," Redding responded, then into the radio, "If you're not already back, head to _Beatrice_." Boone led them into and down the hallway. Suddenly, they were approached by a couple of the rebel soldiers.

"What are you doing, Ferguson," one of them asked.

"Didn't Mandeville say he left him to guard the room," the other asked the first.

"Yeah," Boone answered, still with the rebel's voice, "But I got orders from higher up to take the body to the airlock in the hangar bay and eject it."

"Why," the second rebel asked.

"See if we can't draw in their ship," Boone said, shrugging.

"But, we have a transport heading out soon," the second rebel stated, "What if they try to slip in?"

"Well, we look for the ship coming TOWARDS us, not the ones going AWAY from us," the first rebel said, matter-of-factly, before pointing at Redding, "Why's she carrying it?" Boone looked down.

"Oh, that's right! 'Cause Ferguson can't lift shit, the first rebel exclaimed, smacking the other's shoulder. The two of them started laughing raucously as they walked away.

"So, they'll be looking for our ship," Redding asked. Boone tilted his head.

"RT's still in the bay, isn't he," Redding asked. Boone tilted his head in the other direction and crossed his arms, eyebrow arched.

"Good work," Redding said, smirking.

"I'm glad they had a deserted bay," Daniels commented quietly. Him, Houston, and Thumper were waiting at the back of the pelican, while RT was ready at the controls. In front of them was a small hangar bay, which had been located next to the main bay.

"Why would they have a little one off to the side," Houston asked. Thumper shrugged.

"It's not abandoned," RT stated, "It's used for maintenance."

"Oh, like the zero-grav bay," Thumper asked.

"Well, yeah," RT shrugged, "But Boone was the only one who used that. Maintenance likes their gravity."

"It didn't float well, did it," Houston giggled. RT pointed at her, commenting, "Good one." Suddenly, a door to the bay opened, and everyone's focus turned towards it. They saw two rebel soldiers walking towards them, one of them carrying something on their shoulder. Thumper, Houston, and Daniels all aimed their weapons at them. The soldiers didn't stop.

"Fire," Thumper commanded, as they unleashed a barrage of bullets. The soldier who wasn't carrying anything leapt in front of the other one, who grabbed their shoulder. Thumper growled lightly as they stopped firing.

" **WHAT** was that for," Boone shouted, appearing on the second soldier's shoulder.

"Wait, what," Thumper asked, confused.

"Thumper," the second soldier growled in a familiar voice, as they dropped the corpse that had shielded them. Thumper looked above their head, reading the IFF tag: "REDDING".

"Well, shit," Thumper sighed.

"I think we need to ban you from the energy drinks," Daniels muttered. Houston pat Thumper on the shoulder. Redding held up her USB drive, "We got what we came for, now let's head back."

"Won't they be looking for us," RT asked.

"Not if we slip in with the transport that's about to leave," Boone stated.

"What are you doing," Boone asked, bored.

"Researching," Redding answered, glancing up from her computer. She was sitting at the small table in her quarters, dressed in her civvies. Boone, back in his repaired body, was sitting across from her. Redding could sense Boone looking at her.

"You know exactly what I'm researching," she stated. The tension that began to rise in the air was palpable.

"You can't stop me from what I choose to do with my free time," Redding huffed, a slight growl in her voice at the end. Boone looked away.

"If you don't like it, you can go elsewhere," Redding said, arching an eyebrow. She knew why he wouldn't leave: Daniels was busy undoing the new paintjob on Redding's armor, RT was playing a game with Johnson and Fredericks, and no one wanted to disturb Thumper and Houston. Redding glanced at Boone's armor.

"It looks as if you weren't shot at all," she commented skeptically. Boone glanced at her.

"I know Daniels said it will hold just fine, but how can we be sure," Redding asked.

"I'm not going to explode into pieces," Boone stated. Redding sighed. Boone stood up, "I'm going to go talk with Daniels." Redding watched him leave before returning to her computer.

"Oh, Boone, what's up," Daniels asked as Boone entered the lab. Redding's armor was on the central table, all cleaned up except for the boots, with Daniels standing over.

"Just came to talk," Boone answered quietly.

"Ah! Well, before that, could you hand me that towel over there," Daniels asked, pointing to a chair on the other side of the table. Boone walked over and handed it to him. Daniels quickly wiped some sweat off his brow, "Pain in the ass to get this stuff off, but thankfully it didn't eat through at all."

"It could have," Boone asked, a bit surprised.

"They sometimes use weird chemicals nowadays," Daniels shrugged, then asking, "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Boone glanced at the floor, then looked back at Daniels, "Is it wrong to reject a possible body?"

"What," Daniels asked, genuinely confused beyond a doubt.

"During our last mission, Redding suggested I keep the body of that rebel I possessed," Boone explained.

"And," Daniels urged.

"It didn't feel right," Boone answered.

"Because it belonged to someone else," Daniels asked.

"Because… it wasn't me," Boone said, looking at his hand as he opened and closed it. Daniels thought for a moment.

"Normally, AIs don't have a sense of having their own body," Daniels stated, "But then again, you aren't a normal AI." Boone looked at him.

"You demonstrate having retained all memories from your original brain," Daniels said, "Perhaps, you can remember what your body would feel like. In such a case, even the smallest detail could prove extremely uncomfortable to you." Suddenly, Daniels had a gleam in his eye.

"What," Boone asked.

"Oh, nothing," Daniels stated with a chuckle. Boone dismissed it, "Not like I could've kept it anyway."

"Yeah, must've sucked for that guy to suddenly regain consciousness as he died," Daniels thought aloud.

"His brain was already fried," Boone stated.

"What," Daniels questioned.

"He struggled against me, so I had to fry his brain," Boone explained. Daniels gasped.

"What," Boone asked.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Daniels stated.

"That's the risk with an AI taking over, isn't it," Boone questioned.

"Not to that extent," Daniels explained, "It can cause major brain damage, but not brain death!" Boone stared at him, "Redding told me to take control, so I did."

"She probably meant take control of the suit," Daniels said nervously. He stared at Boone for a moment, before pointing to an upwards-facing projector, "Let me look at you."

"Why," Boone questioned.

"Just… please," Daniels urged. Boone transferred over to the projector. His hologram was bigger than usual, although not life-size this time. The damage was still extremely visible though, with red being intertwined with the brown and green of his legs below the knees.

"Boone," Daniels muttered. Boone looked away, "Don't tell the others."

"But—," Daniels started.

"They'll just act irrationally," Boone stated, then sighing, "Just make sure no one gets hurt, please." Daniels nodded with a sigh.


End file.
